Eight Wonders: ItaSaku
by kisukebenihime
Summary: A mixed bag of yummy Itachi/Sakura oneshots. Some are massecre and some are non massacre. Rated M for safety. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Little Drummer Girl

(**A/N: **This is the first installment of my ItaSaku series. There will be seven more to follow. Warning: this story is rated M.)

Itachi's phone rang at three in the morning, waking the raven-haired male from his slumber. With a soft sigh, Itachi sat up and looked at his cell phone. The tune, 'Gott Ist Ein Popstar', rang loudly as the LED lights blinked in the dark. Grabbing the phone, Itachi flipped it open and sighed into the receiver.

"What is it, Pein?" he asked, brushing his hair back with his free hand.

"_Itachi-san?" _a quiet voice spoke in his ear. The feminine voice belonged to that of one Haruno Sakura, Pein's half-sister. _"I'm sorry to disturb you, Itachi-san, but it's important." _

"Is something the matter, Sakura-san?"

"_Pein got sick… we're at the hospital right now. I just thought you should know." _She said with a sigh. Itachi could here someone grumble in the background, it sounded like his bass player, Kisame. Akatsuki was an up-and-coming rock band from the five largest districts of Tokyo. And now it seemed their drummer was out of commission.

"I'll will be there shortly." He stated, rising to his feet and clicking on the light.

"_You don't have to Itachi-san. Konan and Kisame are already here… you don't have to come."_ Sakura spoke into the receiver, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips as Kisame started to pace around the waiting room. _"Actually, maybe you should. Kisame looks like he may burst from his skin with worry."_

"_Cheap shot kiddo." _He heard Kisame yell in the background.

"Give me twenty minutes." Itachi said while walking to the closet.

"_Thanks Itachi-san, see you in a little bit."_ He could practically hear her smile.

"Goodbye Sakura-san." They hung up at the same time. Itachi tossed his phone over his shoulder, it landed on the bed with a soft thump.

~xxx~

"You drive like a maniac." Kisame said from his seat. Sakura glared at him from across the room.

"I do not!" she spat. "You're the one who tried to pull a 'Tokyo Drift' that almost made us crash." Pointing a finger at him and waving it like a mother shushing a child.

"Will you two stop?" Konan said, her voice was calm despite her husband's hospitalization. Itachi walked in then, just in time to see Kisame's sheepish grin and Sakura's glare.

"Sorry Nee-san. Thanks for getting me into trouble, Fishy." Sakura grumbled as he arms crossed her arms over her chest.

"Has there been any word on his condition?" Itachi asked, slipping into the room with the grace of a king.

"Nothing yet." Kisame answered with a frown. "Sure is taking them a while."

"I'll go see if I can find a doctor. Does anyone want anything while I'm out?" Sakura asked as she stood and stretched her arms over her head.

"Can I have some orange juice?" a sleepy voice asked from Konan's side. The orange-haired, blue-eyed youth looked so tired, nestled against his mother's side.

"Sure thing, Yahiko-kun." Sakura answered her nephew with a smile. "Anyone else?"

"Coffee." Kisame said, leaning back in his chair.

"Tea, please." Konan sighed while hefting her three-year-old son and set him in her lap.

"Mountain Dew, un." A new voice called from the hall. Sakura turned to see Deidara and Sasori stride into the waiting room. She raised a questioning brow as they took a seat by Konan.

"Mass email." Sasori answered, holding up his cell phone. Sakura nodded and moved towards the door.

"I will accompany you." Itachi said; it was not a suggestion. Sakura smiled over her shoulder and walked down the hall. Itachi walked up and fell into step with her as she made her way to the nurses station.

"Miki-san, is there any word on Riame Nagato?"

Said nurse looked up with a frown, brown eyes giving nothing away. "Nothing yet, Sakura-san. I'll page you the second the OR light goes off."

Sakura bowed her head. "Thanks Miki-san." She sighed, a desperate light in her emerald eyes. Without thinking, Itachi placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders and steered her towards the cafeteria. They stayed silent as they walked down the white hall. Stepping into the cafeteria, Itachi moved towards the coffee machine while Sakura dug through her pocket for change.

"He will be fine." Itachi assured from the other side of the room. His calm voice giving her a sense of peace.

"Thank you Itachi-san. I know he will." She smiled… but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Itachi said nothing else as he reached for cream and sugar packets.

~xxx~

It was now half passed five in the morning. Yahiko had gone back to sleep as did Konan, laying down on the couch in the far corner. Sakura kept her mind off of things by talking to Itachi and Sasori about her internship at the hospital they were currently waiting at. Kisame and Deidara were flipping through magazines and grumbling about waiting. Sakura's phone beeped. Sliding the top up, she read the text message and stood.

"He's out. We can go see him." Everyone stood at once except Konan who tried to sit up with Yahiko. Sakura walked over and picked up her, still sleeping, nephew and headed for the door.

"I apologize for taking so long." The Chief of Medicine said as she strode down the hall, towards the large group of visitors.

"Is he ok, Shishou?" Sakura asked, cradling the boy in her arms.

"He'll be fine now. He swallowed a fish bone that caused a lot of damage but he pulled like a champ." Tsunade said with a warm smile, her hand rising to brush the boy's striking orange hair out of his face. Sakura and Konan wilted in relief.

"Thank Kami." Konan sighed, bringing a hand up to ease her pounding heart.

"You can go in and see him now but be sure keep it down." Tsunade warned, eyes honing in on Kisame and Deidara in particular.

"Thank you, Shishou, thank you." Sakura gushed and handed off her nephew to his mother.

"Sakura," Tsunade called, "I have a job for you. Follow me." Stumped, Sakura followed her mentor around the corner. "I'm going to make you his home nurse. You need a break from the hospital."

Sakura stared at her teacher. "But Shishou… that'll make the hospital more short staffed than it already is." She protested, brows furrowing together.

Tsunade waved her hand. "Nonsense. Your clinic hours are through the roof and the other interns need the practice." She said, looking down her nose at her prized student. "Take a break Sakura, you deserve it." Sakura could only nod in agreement; her teacher was right.

"If you insist Shishou, I'll be going now." Sakura smiled up at Tsunade and walked back to her brother's room.

~xxx~

A week later, Sakura found herself glaring at the wall. Whoever was playing the drums really, _really _sucked. She looked over at her brother to see him with his fingers plugging his ears. She flinched as the person hit the crash symbol at the wrong time.

"Grr… that's it!" She stood from her seat and tossed Pein's chart onto the table.

"Please… make it stop." Pein said as he shifted on the bed and winced.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." She hissed, stomping her way out of the room. Sakura made her way downstairs and turned toward the kitchen. Passing said room, she flung the basement door open and made her way down the stairs. "Whoever's playing the drums, move out of the way." She shouted while picking up a pair of drum sticks. A masked man shot up from the drum set and stood against the wall.

"The pretty lady is scary." Tobi said as she scurried along the wall when Sakura sat down on the throne. She glared at him.

"You suck!" she snapped, adjusting her seat so she could reach the foot pedal. "If you're going to play my brother's music, play it right, damn it!"

"What do you want to play, Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking up from tuning his guitar.

"Au revoir sounds good to me." She smiled… ok, she grinned. "You guys ready?"

"Whenever you are, Pinky." Kisame responded, picking up his bass and slinging the strap over his shoulder. Itachi picked up the mic and nodded. Without warning, Sakura's arms flew over the set, starting the beat in perfect time. At first no one moved, too stunned to lift a finger. Sakura stopped.

"If you guys aren't going to play, I'm going back upstairs." There was a collective nod from the band members and Sakura started playing again. Four minutes and fifty-one seconds later, the song finished and Sakura stood up.

"Damn… maybe she should play with us on Friday." Kisame said. Deidara and Sasori nodded in agreement. Itachi set down the microphone and sighed.

"Only if someone takes over Pein's case." He said then walked upstairs.

"What's his problem?" Sasori asked, setting his guitar down on the stand. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and walked around the kit.

"I've got to go check on Pein… don't let him get behind the kit again." She said pointing to Tobi. Sakura walked upstairs and headed for her brother's room.

"Thank Kami, I thought my ears were going to bleed."

~xxx~

"Ino, I have a huge favor to ask." Sakura sat at the island in the kitchen with a cup of green tea steaming in front of her. Said blond walked over and sat down, having just gotten off an eight hour shift at the hospital.

"Forehead, you can ask me anything." Ino said, plopping down in the stool next to her long-time friend.

"Well, the thing is…"

_~Flashback~_

_Sakura had just finished a therapy session with Pein when she went downstairs. Itachi was making a sandwich in the kitchen, looking up as she entered the room. _

"_How is he?" Itachi asked, putting the mayonnaise back into the refrigerator. Sakura sighed, pulling a cooking from the Cat in a Hat cookie jar. _

"_Great… except he hates the sessions. He so damn stubborn to admit that it hurts and I'm afraid I might hurt him worse if he doesn't say anything." She bit into the cookie with a frown._

"_I will talk to him later. Sandwich?" he said with a small smirk. Sakura smiled up at him but shook her head. "Would you like to get some practice in before the others show up?" _

"_Sure." She beamed; a smile so bright it could rival the sun. They went down stairs and she waited for Itachi to finish eating. "You know," she started with a thoughtful look. "I remember when you guys played my senior prom. That was the best time I ever had… well, aside from standing in the snow with you and Kisame, handing out flyers." _

"_Hn." He smirked. "Remember the graduation party and how drunk he got?" Sakura laughed, oh yeah, she couldn't forget that._

"_He told me that you had a crush on me when I drove him home then puked in my car." She smiled, looking over the music in her hands… she missed his stiffened posture. It was now or never. Itachi stepped forward, standing directly behind her._

"_He wasn't lying." He whispered softly. The paper fell from her fingers, wide eyes staring into his reflection in the glass. His eyes were so intense. In her twenty-two years, Sakura had never known a man to poses such passion in just a gaze. And before she could determine if she was really seeing what she thought she was, Sakura was spun around so fast, her long, pink locks whipped her face._

"_Itachi… what--" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing into hers. Unable to deny Itachi anything, Sakura surrendered to him and kissed back. She let out a moan as his tongue ravaged her mouth, leaving her breathless. Then he was moving, pressing her against the soundboard. She stumbled and ended up sitting on the equipment. With minds clouded by passion and lust, clothes went flying. Now Sakura was leaning back on the soundboard with Itachi spreading her legs wide. He sighed softly against her southern lips then placed a gentle kiss on her swollen pearl._

"_Mmm… you are what you eat, Sakura. You taste sweet." Itachi growled, eyes looked up and bored into hers. _

"_I-Itachi… hah-ah!" she hissed as his hot tongue slipped between her folds in the lightest of touches. Her breath hitched… this was the most sinful, unbearable and delicious feeling anyone had ever made her feel. And by Kami, she wanted more. Arching her back, she pressed her core into his awaiting mouth, silently begging him to continue. He smirked against her skin and granted her request. Itachi brought her legs up, resting her feet on his shoulders as she slid closer to him, and impaled her on the sinewy muscle of his tongue. "Oh Kami… Itachi!!" good thing the room was soundproof. _

_He worked her with slow, powerful circles, feeling her hips buck against his mouth when he found a nice bundle of nerves. Itachi hummed into her core; he had dreamt about this for a long time. Sakura let out another cry of his name before he pulled away from her. She looked up at him, watching as he stood and held out a hand to her. She took it and stood, letting him turn her around and gently push her over the equipment. Itachi leaned over her, lining himself up with one hand as the other held her in place. Slowly, he slipped into her dripping passage with a moan._

"_Oh, Itachi… mmm…" she murmured, taking in every inch of the man behind her. Sakura turned her head and placed a kiss on his jaw line, loving the appreciative hum he gave in response. She arched a little more and licked his earlobe and his hands found her bare breasts. He squeezed and pinched the mounds while slowly pumping in and out of her. Itachi's head turned towards hers and kissed her deeply, letting the pink-haired girl taste herself on his lips. She moaned again, her body bucking against his to speed up._

"_Sakura…" he growled against her lips and picked up the pace. Sweat started to trickle from their bodies, making their skin slide effortlessly against each other. _

"_Itachi… f-faster, please." It was the most erotic plead he had ever heard. Sakura's breath fanned over the heated skin of his neck, he could only comply. Her moans grew louder as the slap-slap-slap sound of skin on skin grew louder and faster. The tension was building in his abdomen and it demanded to be released. Itachi grabbed her right leg and lifted it up, placing her bare foot on the cool surface of the soundboard._

"_ITACHI!!!" it was enough to send Sakura hurtling into white-hot bliss taking her raven-haired lover with her. Sakura all but collapsed on the soundboard, chest heaving as Itachi leaned over her. _

"_Bravo!" someone clapped, the sound deafening in the small booth. The pair looked up to see Kisame standing in the doorway with his back to them._

_~End flashback~_

"OH MY GOD!" Ino shrieked as she stood from the stool.

"What's going on down there?" Konan hollered from upstairs.

"Nothing, Nee-san. We were just treading hospital stories_ again."_ There was a muffled 'ok' from the top of the stairs and her reseeding footsteps.

"You had sex with Itachi, how is that nothing?" Ino whispered.

"Shut up, pig!" Sakura whispered back, glaring at her friend. "Can you cover for me on Friday?"

"You going on a date or something?" the blond asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Sakura. The pink-haired girl scowled at her friend but nodded.

"He's taking me out to dinner after the concert."

"It's about damn time you got a boyfriend, Forehead. I'm so proud." Ino chimed, wiping fake tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero

(**A/N: **This is the second installment to the series. Now, to set the record straight, each one-shot is different in the respect that they are NOT related to each other. It's jut Itachi and Sakura in eight different situations, thus; 'Eight Wonders'. Basically each chapter is a new story. Again, some include the massacre and some are non-massacre. Ratings will vary. The one is rated M.)

~xxx~

Cleaning out the back room was no easy task. Piles of scroll lay everywhere, unorganized and half open. The room had a layer of dust an inch thick, pluming under foot as soft footsteps crossed the floor. Sakura sighed, big mistake. The moment she took a deep breath, dust invaded her lugs causing her to chock and cough. There were no windows in the room, she noticed and walked back the way she came. Gasping for fresh air, Sakura glared at her mentor.

"You honestly want me to clean this mess?"

The blonde Hokage smirked and held out her hand. She held an operation face mask out to her younger apprentice. "Yes." Tsunade said as her smirk grew. "You have plenty of time on your hands, what with you out of commission for a little while, this really needs to be done."

Ah-CHUU!!

"Shishou, I only have a cold." Sakura sniffed. "Some hot tea and a little rest will clear it up." She protested with her hands on her hips.

"Sakura, take the mask and get to work." Tsunade commanded with a glare. "If you get this done in the next two days, I promise to give you an important mission." Sakura looked at her mentor's out-stretched hand and sighed. Taking the mask, she grumbled and stepped back into the dusty room.

"Fine but you owe me."

Sakura lost track of time while dusting the room. Her eyes burned with the amount of filth filling them. She took a quick break for lunch and went back to work, picking up scrolls, reading through them and placing them in neat, organized piles. Sakura labeled selves and placed the scrolls on them according to their label before moving to the next pile. By the time she reached the back of the room, Sakura was exhausted. Deciding to call it a day, Sakura picked up a stack of scrolls and left the building.

~xxx~

The fireplace had never felt so good. Sipping on peppermint tea, Sakura reached for the scroll at the top of the pile and opened it.

"Boring…" she sighed. The scroll was filled with medical jargon she already knew. Tossing it aside, she plucked another from the stack. This one, however, was different. The scroll in question was older, the parchment starting to yellow with age. It had to have been, at least, ten years old. What really got her attention was the fact that said scroll's seal was still in place… as if it was never meant to be reopened. _And _there was a jutsu seal over the red wax of the Hokage's stamped seal.

Staring at the blaring red wax, alarm bells rang in her head. She should take this to Tsunade, have her look at it. But… it was Sakura's job to rifle through the back room and reorganize everything. Which meant, Sakura had to open the scroll so it could be properly categorized tomorrow.

"Shit… what do I do with you?" she asked the scroll, hoping it would give her an answer. But none came as she continued to glare at the red seal. Red wax stared back. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her and Sakura released the jutsu seal. She stooped as her fingers traced the wax seal before her thumb nail plucked the edge and popped it open. Taking a sip of her tea, Sakura braced herself as she unrolled the scroll and began to read. And what met her eyes only shocked the poor girl into a trance of disbelief.

"No…" she whispered as the scroll fell into her lap. For reasons unknown to the pink-haired kunoichi, tears streaked down her cheeks. "No, no, no, NO!" she sobbed, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. What she had just read shook her very core. The Uchiha Massacre had been Itachi's last mission as a Leaf shinobi. This was the reason Sasuke had left the village, though she doubted the boy knew the truth. Sakura picked up the scroll and read it again. Everything was detailed to the fullest extent. Sasuke was never to know the truth… nor was she for that matter. It was at this time she really wished she had taken the scroll to Tsunade.

Sakura was angry… there could have been another way to have taken care of the Uchiha clan. The massacre could have been avoided. In a fit of rage, Sakura stood and ripped the scroll to shreds, tossing the pieces into the fire. She watched it burn to ashes before sitting back down on her couch. After calming down a little, Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Not Sasuke, but Itachi. The man had to kill everyone in his clan to keep them from overthrowing the Hokage.

"Why are men so complicated?" she asked as her eyes turned to the fireplace. Sakura sighed again and closed her eyes in contemplation.

~xxx~

"Sakura-chan!!" a shrill cry filled her ears as Sakura walked the streets. Tired eyes focused on the orange blur heading her way. She hadn't slept a wink the night before, having tried to figure out the enigma that was Uchiha Itachi. Not that she'd ever have the chance to talk with him about it. She scoffed at the idea.

'_He'd probably kill me at the very mention of it.' _She thought with a heavy sigh.

"Sakura-chan, wait up!" Naruto called, zooming towards her with Pakkun on his shoulder. Sakura stopped walking and sighed… Kami, she just wanted to get some rest. Naruto came to an abrupt stop, Pakkun almost flipping off of the Hokage-wannabe's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"No." She lied with a tiny smile. "Is there something you needed Naruto?" he gave her a suspicious glare but waved his hand as if to dismiss something.

"Um… I was thinking… maybe we could get ramen together later?"

Sakura took a moment to consider before nodding in the positive. "Lunch, Naruto. I have a busy morning." He gave his signature 10,000 watt smile before disappearing with Pakkun. "Why in the world did I agree?" she questioned with another sigh before walking to the tower.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama wants to see you." Shizune called just as Sakura was about to return to the 'dusty dungeon'. She nodded to the older woman and followed her down the hall. Tsunade was reading a decoded message when the duo walked in.

"Ah, Sakura. Have a seat please." The blonde spoke, eyes rising just above the paper she was reading. "I have a mission for you. Shizune will finish the work on the back room." Sakura fidgeted in the plush chair, waiting for her mentor to speak again. It didn't take long. "I just received word from Jiraiya that his informant will be in a small civilian village just north of us. He, however, will not be able to make the appointment."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "What do you need me to do, Shishou?"

"You will take his place. The informant already knows that Jiraiya will miss the appointment and has been notified that a replacement has been chosen." Tsunade said as she set the message aside. She tossed Sakura her mission scroll and stood. "You will leave as soon as you are ready."

"The information I am to collect… what does it pertain to?" Sakura so boldly asked as she stood from the chair.

Tsunade turned towards the window, looking over the village. "Recent Akatsuki activity."

~xxx~

The hotel was a lot better than the mission scroll said it would be. She had anticipated the dingy, decrepit and run-down hotels from missions past. But this place was… spiffy. Very clean and orderly.

'_At least there's no leeks.' _She thought while walking up to the counter. "Hello, my name is Yamaguchi Nanao. I'm here to meet my husband." Sakura said with a smile. Her mission scroll said that she and the informant would meet under the guise of a married couple.

The woman behind the counter gave a dreamy smile and passed her a room key. "You're such a lucky woman. To have a husband as handsome and as kind as Hojiro-san." Sakura refused to roll her eyes at the woman.

"Thank you." She bowed politely to the clerk before for heading for the stairs. Step by step, Sakura felt the weight of this mission settle a little firmer on her shoulders. This information could either help her friend or damn the entire village to the deepest, darkest depths of hell known to man. She only hope she made it back without a scratch. The sign for the third floor came into view, this was her floor. Taking a left, she searched for room 312.

Finding the room without trouble, Sakura slipped the key in and turned the knob. What she found when she entered… was definitely _not _what she was expecting.

"Good evening, Haruno-san." By the small table sat Uchiha Itachi… the enigma of all enigmas. Coming to her senses, Sakura quickly closed the door and reached for a kunai.

"And just what the _hell _do you think you're doing here?!" she glared with a vicious whisper. Itachi stood smoothly from his seat, motioning for her to join him.

"I am the informant you came to see." He spoke, voice and face devoid of any hint of emotion. Sakura stared in disbelief for a moment until she remembered the scroll. "Trust me, Haruno-san, if I were here to kill you, you would not have made it through the door." That said, Sakura dropped her kunai back into her pouch.

"Let's get this over with."

~xxx~

A nasty storm was brewing off to the east and closing fast. Yet they were not finished. Sakura listened intently as Itachi recounted, in full detail, the Akatsuki's plans and wrote them down as fast as she could. She never interrupted him, never asked why he was doing this nor did she look him in the eye. This was strictly business.

"Naruto-kun remains top priority. Leaser-sama will not rest until he has obtained the Kyuubi." He spoke in a calm manner. "Konoha will be in jeopardy if he can not obtain the Nine-Tails by the year's end." Lightning lit up the room then causing the power in the building to shut down.

"Damn it all.." she growled as the room was suddenly plunged into darkness. Sakura could feel Itachi stand. Lightning flashed again, illuminating his figure as he reached for the duel candle holder on the dresser. There was the slightest flicker of his chakra and the candles were lit, casting an eerie orange glow over his features.

"That is all of the information I have at the moment. I will send for Jiraiya once there is more to be had." Sakura nodded. She couldn't believe she was in the same room as Uchiha Itachi… let alone, listening to him for the passed four and a half hours. The room fell into silence, save the loud crackle of thunder above their heads.

Moments passed. Sakura rolled up the scroll and tucked it into her back before placing an intricate jutsu seal on it… just in case. She watched as he sat down at the table.

"It looks like we're stuck here until the storm lets up." She commented as her fingers drummed the surface of the table.

"You may have the bed." He said softly. "I will take the couch."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, for the first time since she walked in, Sakura and Itachi made eye contact. There were no words to describe the things she say in this obsidian gaze. "I know about what happened that night." She blurted out… and clapped her hands over her mouth. Itachi's response was immediate. In the second it took Sakura to realize what she had said, she was pinned to the wall with a large hand around her throat.

"Explain." He said, his voice was like the steel grip he had her in. Sakura gasped, tiny hands trying to pry his from her neck.

"I… found the… mission copy…" she coughed, "in the… back room."

"Where is it now?" he asked, his grip never wavered nor did his crimson gaze.

"I… b-burned it… in my fire… place." He dropped her.

"Why?"

It took Sakura a minute to answer his question. "I.. I was angry." She said in all honesty. "Wasn't there another way? I don't understand." Sakura whispered that last part, trying to covey to him how she felt without say it… too embarrassed to say it.

"Traitors are killed, it is shinobi law." He stated bluntly.

"But they were your family…" she said meekly. Her gaze fell to the floor, not wanting to be caught in a genjutsu if he chose to use one. He did not say anything in return. "I know you love, or at least loved, Sasuke-kun. That's why you didn't kill him." Sakura spoke softly. "I can't pretend to know what it was like for you, what you went through… what you're going though but I do know how grateful we should be for your sacrifice." Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes.

"Stand up, Haruno-san." His voice did not lose the sharpness from before. She did so without hesitation. Sakura huddled in the corner, waiting for the punishment she thought she deserved. He took a step forward making her cower further against the wall. "Do not hide from me." Her eyes snapped to attention, looking into his dark eyes… as the soft whisper of his words ran circles in her head.

"I won't tell anyone… I promise." She whispered as his hand came up. Sakura steeled herself for the inevitable blow that never came. Itachi's hand came to rest softly on her cheek.

"I know." He whispered back. It was so quiet that Sakura thought she had imagined it. She couldn't take her eyes off of his.

"Is there any way I can thank you?" Sakura asked as she leaned her head into his warm touch. He gave her a small, playful smirk.

"I believe something can be arranged." And slowly, almost teasingly, his lips brushed against hers. Sakura gasped, allowing Itachi the opportunity to explore her mouth… which he took full advantage of.

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…'_ the thought could not stop running through her mind as her body reacted of its own accord. Sakura's head tilted to the side, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her hands moved and fisted his shirt. She suddenly found herself being lifted, turning and being taken to the other side of the room… to the bed. He laid her down as gently as possible but never broke contact with her lips. When he pulled back, she groaned at the loss.

"Allow me to have this one night." His dark gaze held hers as she felt herself nod in reply. Sure fingers pulled at the zipper of her shirt and yanked it down. Sakura gasped again as his hands made quick work of her clothing. Kami, his hands could work miracles. Long, artisan fingers traced a path down her abdomen before reaching the trimmed region of her apex. A sinful moan left her lips as those deft fingers went lower.

"Itachi…" the breathy moan escaped her mouth as he leaned forward and took one of her pert mounds into his mouth. He teased her nipple until it stood at attention. He hummed into her chest, moving to ravage the other breast. Itachi couldn't help but become intoxicated by her sent, that of strawberries and vanilla.

His fingers worked small circles around her pearl, pinching it between his thumb and index finger. Sakura was not idle, no, her hands roamed over his back and arms. She pulled her shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Now her attention turned to his toned, lean body that hovered over hers. Sakura touched every inch of his newly exposed torso. A digit slipped into her core making Sakura buck into his hand.

"Hn." His smirk grew. "If you like that," his voice dropped an octave, tuning into a husky purr. "I know you'll enjoy this." Itachi punctuated his statement by adding another finger and plunging head-long into her passage.

"Oh, Kami…" Sakura hissed, biting her lips as her brows knitted together. He kept the fast, pulverizing pace, watching as her teeth let go of her lips and moan after delicious moan fell from her parted lips. Somehow, Sakura managed to get rid of Itachi's pants. There was an animalistic glint in his eyes as his erection sprung free. Without wasting time, Itachi removed his hand and replaced it with his member. Sakura's back arched off the bed, her chest crashing into his. Thunder rolled over head, muffling her cries.

Itachi kept the pace fast and hard, ramming into her body as she worked with him. He rolled them over, Sakura now on top. Itachi held onto her hips as she rode him, breasts bouncing with her movements. His hips came up as she came down, hitting all the right places.

"Oh, Kami… don't stop!" she cried, bouncing faster. Itachi sat up which made Sakura lean back and started to rub her swollen pearl again. Their movements turned frenzy, begging, pleading for release. Sakura's head shot back as she came… hard. Itachi growled into her neck as he shoved her down on his shaft, shooting his release deep within her walls. Slowly coming down from their high, Itachi lowered them to the mattress and pulled the blankets over them.

"Goodnight Sakura." Itachi whispered against her hair. Sakura sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Itachi," she whispered, breath fanning over his chest. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Sakura."

"You know, Kakashi asked me once who my hero was… and I couldn't answer him because I didn't have one."

"What about now?" he inquired as his fingers played with her hair.

"Itachi," Sakura looked up at him. Emerald meeting onyx. "You're my hero." She smiled as he kissed her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Birthday Present

(**A/N: **Welcome to the third installment. This one does not have a lemon but what it lacks in smut will be made up for with humor. Story rated T for language and a slight lime. And if you don't know what a lime is, fruit or otherwise, you should shoot yourself in the foot with buckshot! Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friends Rajsa and TheRoseandtheDagger. Enjoy!)

~xxx~

Shisui noticed first. Itachi had been acting strangely as of late. Whether it be from the concussion Itachi received during their last mission or otherwise, the Uchiha heir was definitely not himself. At first glance, one wouldn't be able to see the faint smile on Itachi's lips nor the slight gleam in his dark eyes. Hell, Shisui couldn't believe it himself but as the days passed, he caught a glimpse here and there. He watched his younger cousin closely over the following weeks. Surprised was hardly the word to describe Shisui's reaction when he discovered why his young cousin was acting more secretive than usual.

The, seemingly asexual, Uchiha heir was actually interested in a girl! Not only that but Itachi was seen on more than one occasion with none other than the Hokage's apprentice. The more Shisui thought about it, the more it made his head hurt. Why in the Sam Hell would Itachi be interested in the violent pink-haired kunoichi?

"Shisui-kun… I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!" speak of the devil…

"Sakura-chan-- ouch, what was that for?" he rubbed the goose egg forming on his head while eyeing the livid kunoichi. Here he was, minding his own business, sipping on his favorite tea when-- BAM, right in the temple.

"You know damn well what you did! Who else would leave a rubber snake in my shower?!" Busted. Shisui gave a sheepish grin.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan… it was all in good fun." He defended in a hurt tone. Well, he was hurt… physically.

"All in good fun?!" she screeched. "I almost broke my neck, baka!"

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked, stepping out onto the small patio, Fugaku right on her heels. Sakura whirled around with a frown.

"He put this," she said, holding up the rubber snake, "in my shower!" That wasn't the worse part. "It scared me half to death, I fell back and hit me head. When I didn't show up for my shift, Shishou sent an ANBU." Sakura turned to Shisui then, wrapping the offending prank particle around his neck. "HE SAW ME NAKED!!" she yelled and choked him with it until he was blue in the face.

"Sakura-san, you should let him go." Fugaku intoned lightly, though he felt the boy deserved it. Sakura did as she was told and smacked Shisui upside the head once more.

"I'm telling your mother." She hissed before bidding Mikoto and Fugaku farewell. Shisui scrambled after her, begging and pleading for her to stop.

~xxx~

There was a slight delay in leaving this morning. Itachi walked into the village as he pondered this mornings events.

_~Flashback~_

"_Before you leave, Uchiha-san, I need you to find out what is taking my apprentice so long. She was due to arrive at the hospital over an hour ago." Tsunade said with her hands laced together. _

"_As you wish, Hokage-sama." His muffled voice spoke. He bowed politely and left her office. Bounding over rooftops, said Uchiha made is way to Sakura's apartment. Appearing at her balcony window, crimson eyes scanned the bedroom for signs of life. Nothing. But he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. So it seemed the esteemed apprentice overslept._

_The mask-clad Uchiha slipped into her room and headed to the door. Taking an immediate left in the hall, the ANBU stopped at the bathroom door. Just as he was about to knock, a muffled groan rasped from the bathroom. Without further delay, the door was kicked in. Lying half in the shower was Sakura, naked as the day she was born, blood seeping from the back of her head. The ANBU rushed forward, shut off the shower and wrapped the girl in a towel then took the unconscious medic to the hospital._

_~End flashback~_

A rather interesting turn of events. Sakura woke up at the hospital and began to spout about how it was Shisui's fault. He left for his mission, albeit, an hour late. And now it was nine at night… he should have been back hours ago. Shisui really needed a leash. When Itachi turned the corner he saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the front porch, idly chatting and eating dango.

"I apologize for breaking your bathroom door." Itachi spoke when he reached them. Sasuke looked between the two; she hadn't told him yet. "I will replace it." Sakura turned beet red and looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, Shisui's mother is making him replace it."

"Mind telling me what happened?" Sasuke spat with a glare aimed at his dear aniki. Ah yes, Sasuke was fiercely protective of Sakura… even when it came to his brother. Both sides of the story were explained to the younger Uchiha who nodded in understanding.

"I bought you some dango… as a thank you." Sakura said with a shy smile. She always smiled like that around him, nothing out of the normal there. Itachi took a seat on the other side of Sakura and thanked her for the dango, taking the sweet treat from her hands.

"Sakura-chan, are you staying the night tonight?" Mikoto asked with a tray of tea.

"I think I'm safer here than in my own home." She muttered before turning to the matriarch and nodding. "Yes, Mikoto-san. You did want to show me those patterns you were talking about."

"I'll go prepare the guest room."

~xxx~

Breakfast was quiet… thank Kami. Yum, pancakes with bananas and strawberries, Sakura's favorite.

"What are you doing for your birthday, Sakura. You are twenty-one, after all." Mikoto asked with a smile. Sakura scowled over her coffee cup.

"The traditional thing… Ino's dragging me to a bar. I think a bunch of our friends are going to be there." She said then took a swig of her coffee.

"So much for a surprise party." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto had a really big mouth.

"I'm almost afraid to go home… Shisui may have planned retaliation for telling his mother what he did." Sakura sighed. She knew Ino planned her party; the blonde was known for her antics and love for partying, so that was not an issue for the pink-haired medic.

"I will escort you home." Itachi said as he looked up from his plate of bacon and eggs. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Itachi-san."

~xxx~

Yamanaka Ino turned the page of her magazine with a sigh. It was really slow today. The chime of the door jingled as the door opened. Closing the magazine, Ino put on her best smile and greeted her customer.

"Good afternoon, how may I help… _you?!_" the last part was hissed as her blue orbs took in the sight of Uchiha Shisui. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Sapphire met onyx for a moment… Shisui was serious; scary, ne?

"We need to talk." The oddball of the Uchiha clan stated as he walked towards Ino. She crossed her arms, one brow quirked in question.

"About what?" she asked from behind the counter.

"My cousin and your friend… I think there's something going on."

"I hope you don't mean Sasuke because that's just not going to happen." That's right, Sasuke and Ino had just made it official last month.

"No, no… I'm talking about Itachi." A sly grin formed on his lips. Ino was standing before him in a flash, a glare in her eyes.

"And what makes you think there's something between them?" the blonde asked as she reached for the 'open' sign and turned it to 'closed' before locking the door. Shisui moved to sit on the stool by the counter as Ino hopped up on said counter.

"Well, for one, I saw him smile and he never smiles." He answered with a finger tapping his chin, recounting his observations. "Then there's the fact that they've been having lunch together for the last few weeks. Let's not forget that Sakura's been spending the night at the compound more often."

"I can't say that I blame her for that one." Ino spat with a glare. Shisui waved her off and continued.

"Anyway, last night I saw them sitting on the porch, and do you know what they did?" he asked, they sly grin only got wider as Ino leaned closer.

"What did they do?"

"They shared a stick of dango." Shisui looked positively smug at the moment as Ino scowled at him.

"Is that all? Seems to me like he's just being nice."

"Oh no, Itachi doesn't share his dango with anyone… unless it's his mother. Not only that, but they bit into the same piece at the same time." Ino stilled. There was no way what he was saying was true. "And last night, Sakura stayed in the guest room… across the hall from Itachi's bedroom."

"Sakura always stays in the guest house. That's nothing new."

"Did you hear what I just said?" he asked incredulously. "She stayed in the guest _room _not the guest house."

Ino blinked once, twice, thrice. "No fucking way! And Fugaku just let her stay?"

"Mikoto-baachan set up the room for the night. So, whatever's going no, they obviously know about it. What I want to know is _what _exactly is going on." Shisui finished as he crossed his arms. The wheels in Ino's head were turning, the calculating look in her eyes was enough to tell him that much. She grinned suddenly.

"I have a plan."

~xxx~

Although Itachi was not the party type, he made the exception for Sakura. She had almost begged him to go with her and Sasuke. An hour's worth of pleading later, Itachi relented and told Sakura he would pick her up. Using a sheet for a bathroom door, the pink-haired kunoichi showered and dressed quickly… after a thorough check around her apartment, of course. She was in the middle of fixing her hair when a knock sounded at the door. Letting her pink locks fall from her fingers, Sakura walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Itachi-san, come in." His tall frame was clothed in a black pair of pants and a black shirt. The man loved black! Sakura, on the other hand, wore a red halter-top that clasped around her neck, leaving the upper portion of her back exposed and a pair of black cargo pants (she had yet to put on a pair of shoes). "I'm almost ready. Go ahead and sit down, I just need to fix my hair." She moved aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. He glanced at the clock then back at Sakura.

"You should hurry, you don't want to be late to your party." He stated. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"It's my birthday, I'm allowed to be a little late." With that, she walked back into her room. Sakura returned not five minutes later with a light jacket in one hand and a black pair of high-heeled boots. She sat on the couch and slipped them on before zipping them up. Itachi stared, a look that said 'how-can-you-walk-in-those?' "Their comfy." She said, answering his unspoken question. The pair walked out the apartment and made their way to the bar.

~xxx~

The bar was filled with shinobi, friends and teammates of the birthday girl.

"I still say it's ridiculous. They shouldn't just schedule that crap whenever they damn well please and expect you to be there." They heard the kunoichi say, she was still a ways off in the distance. Ino heard from Sasuke that her friend begged his brother to come along. And he heard from her about Shisui's suspicions. To say that he was in on the fun was an understatement. Even Tsunade was in on it. The door opened, the lights were off.

_Click- _"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Sakura was unfazed. "Yeah, I knew." She stated. Everyone glared at Naruto. Behind Sakura stood Itachi in all his silent and impassive glory. "If you guys really want to surprise someone, you should put a rubber snake in their shower." Sakura stated with a healthy glare, focused solely on Shisui. "But thanks guys."

Chatter and the clink of glasses filled the bar as the party got underway. Ino stole Sakura away from the nurses that came and took her over to a table in the corner. Seated at the table was Tsunade, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi and Genma. Ino forced her friend to sit next to Itachi while she took the last open space between Sasuke and Kakashi.

"… the funny thing is, she never even knew. I wish I had a camera." Genma sighed then took a swig of his drink.

"What are we talking about?" Sakura asked, getting comfortable.

"Blackmail." Kakashi deadpanned, smirking under his mask. "Though I think you have some of the best."

"I know I do." She smiled, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Really now? Like what?" Tsunade asked with a grin.

"Well," she started as she picked up her drink and took a sip, "there was this mission to Cloud and someone here got really drunk." Sakura's eyebrows wiggled, her wandering gaze landed on her tormentor. "And he ended up wearing a fluffy pink tutu. Or was it purple… I'll have to look at the pictures. My memory is a little from my fall yesterday."

"You didn't?" the Uchiha in question stated, complexion paled considerably.

"I did. And if you know what's good for you, you won't pull another prank, jackass." She glared, he gulped.

"Oh, please do something stupid. I have to see these pictures." The Hokage laughed, pouring herself another shot of sake.

"Ok, who wants to play a game of spin the bottle truth or dare?" Ino asked with a wide smile.

"What are the rules?" surprisingly, it was Itachi who asked.

"Well, it works like normal truth or dare. Only, when the bottle lands between two people, they both have to do the same dare or answer the same question." Ino explained and Itachi nodded in understanding. "Who wants to go first?"

"Let Sakura go first." Sasuke answered as he sat back in his chair. This was going to be good. Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on Genma.

"Ok Genma, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered, senbon bobbing between his smirking lips.

Sakura grinned. "I was hoping you would say that." Shit. "I dare you to tell Shizune how you _really _feel about her." The senbon fell from his mouth.

"I refuse." He stated flatly.

"You can't. That's the rules." Ino chimed, waving a finger at the senbon master.

"Fuck." He whined as she stood from the table and walked over to the Hokage's older apprentice. A pretty blush spread across the brunette's face as he whispered into her ear. Grinning as he walked back, Genma was quite proud of himself.

"Well?" Kakashi asked as his perverted friend sat down.

"I have a date on Friday."

"Good for you." Sakura smiled. "Your turn." He spun the bottle and it landed on… Ino.

"Truth or dare, Blondie?"

"Truth." Ino answered with a grin.

"Is is true that you performed a ninjutsu that burned your eyebrows off and you had to pencil them in until they grew back?"

Her jaw dropped. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

"So, it's true?" Shisui asked, snickering at her pale face.

"Yeah…" she sighed and buried her face in her hands as they laughed at her. "Enough! It's my turn." She spun the bottled… and it landed _between _Itachi and Sakura. "Alright you two, truth or dare?" Ino asked with a smirk. The duo shared a glance.

"What do you suggest?" Itachi asked as he turned in his seat to look at Sakura.

"Well… I'm feeling a little adventurous today. Is dare ok with you?" she asked. He nodded in response. Damn it! Change of plans. With some quick thinking, Ino smiled sweetly at them.

"I dare the two of you to dance on the counter top to a song of my choosing." Everyone's head snapped in her direction. Itachi? Dance? No, no, no, no, no… this could only end in disaster.

"That is fair." Itachi said, sending Sakura a meaningful gaze. She nodded and stood with Itachi. Ino stood as well… on her chair.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" she hollered to the crowd in the bar. They turned to face her. "Itachi and Sakura have been dared to dance on the bar, give them a hand!" At once, the crowd erupted in cheers and whistles… ok, catcalls. Sakura turned beet red as she climbed on top of the bar and turned to see Itachi standing next to her.

"Pick the song so we can get this OVER WITH!!" Sakura yelled, fists balled at her sides.

"Yeah, yeah, I got your son right here." Ino said, shaking one fist in the air. She walked over to the juke box and filed through the list. "PERFECT!"

**I want to hurt you**

**Wanna, wanna hurt you**

**Bright Red Violent Sex…**

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The song was a raunchy, rock song and there was no way she was dancing to it. She crossed her arms and turned her head away. Itachi just stood there… he felt the same way.

"Dance or your suspended from missions for a month!" Tsunade commanded from the back of the room.

"_Fine!" _Sakura cried and turned sharply to face Itachi, heels digging into the wood of the counter top. With one step, Sakura was nose to chest with Itachi as she began to dance. It was a sexy, hard beat mix with loud, screaming male voices and even louder guitar riffs. _'Aw, what the hell? Why not enjoy it while I can.' _Sakura thought as she turned and pulled Itachi's arms to circle her waist.

Her hips swayed in time with the beat of the music, enticing her partner to grind her backside. Caught up in the moment and lost by the feel of the man behind her, Sakura began to sing along with the song.

"Hurt me, hurt me, hurt me, hurt me. Make me feel good. She said, hurt me, hurt me, hurt me, hurt me. Make me feel good." She sang with a smile. The male behind her leaned forward and smirked.

"Do not tempt me… Sakura." Itachi whispered into her ear as the crowd roared and whistled.

Sakura smiled over her shoulder and dipped down then rose back up, pushing her ass against his body as she bent over.

"GO SAKURA!!" Ino hollered over the crowd. "PUT THOSE BELLY DANCING SKILLS TO GOOD USE!" At that, Sakura straightened and swished her hips against Itachi's front. His hand rose off to the side and came down with a thunderous smack on her ass. Sakura jumped and turned to face him again, glaring. He smirked at her and took a step forward. He moved fast, picking up the kunoichi and flipping her over his shoulder. Sakura landed on her feet and rolled her hips in a sensual manner as Itachi came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His hips followed the movements of hers, pressing his body as close to hers as humanly possible.

Sasuke stared. There was no way that the man on the bar was his brother. He watched as his dear aniki ground his pelvis against Sakura's ass, mimicking her movements in perfect time to the beat of the music. Sasuke was beginning to think that this was a bad idea. The cheers of the crowd grew louder and Sasuke turned his head. He really didn't need to be seeing his brother or his friend like this.

Their movements grew bolder as the music played on. Itachi's hands roamed over her body, drawing the wiggling woman closer as his lips met her neck. Sakura lost it. Her head flew back, mouth hanging open as she swayed against Itachi. But, just as Sakura was really getting into it, the song ended. Coming to her senses, Sakura smiled over her should with a blush and stopped. Itachi's gaze was so intense, lust filled and clouded as the alcohol and hormones raced through his system. Her own panting breath told her she was not unaffected by their dancing.

"Itachi…" she whispered as she turned to face him. He smirked down at her, coming to his senses as her small body took a small step towards his.

"Later, Sakura." He whispered back and proceeded to hop off the counter top. He turned and helped her down and the crowd surrounded them.

~xxx~

Several hours and a few drinks later, Itachi was walking Sakura home, both of their hands full of gifts.

"You know, that was a lot of fun… especially the dancing part." Sakura commented with a smile.

"Yes, I believe it was." Itachi said back, adjusting the bag in his arms.

"I can only imagine what your parents are going to say when they hear about this." She laughed, walking up the steps of her building.

"Just imagine the nightmares Sasuke will have after that little display."

Sakura frowned. "I think they found us out, Tachi-kun." He only nodded in response as Sakura opened her apartment door. She set her bags on the kitchen table and went to the refrigerator. "Are you hungry?"

"Aa." He answered while setting the other bags down and pulled a small box out of his pocket. When she turned around, Itachi was staring at her intently.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he shook his head and stepped towards her, trapping her against the large appliance.

"Happy birthday, Sakura." He whispered against her lips and placed the box in her free hand as he kissed her. When they pulled apart, Sakura looked down at the box then back up at Itachi. She tossed the stir-fry on the counter and opened the box. Inside was a ring… the Uchiha engagement ring. Until now, Sakura had only seen pictures of the ring she now held in her hands.

"It took them two years to figure out that there was something between us." Itachi spoke as Sakura stared down at the precious family heirloom. "Now is as good of time as any to move forward, Sakura."

"Itachi… I…" she pushed herself off the fridge and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes… yes, of course." This was, by far, Sakura's best birthday present ever. "Your parents do know about this, right?"

"Of course. How do you think I got the ring?" he answered with a smirk as Sakura pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since January." Sakura smiled a little more.

"Thank you for waiting to give it to me." She kissed him then while slipping the ring onto her finger. Itachi pulled away from her with a devious smirk as he scooped her up and began walking to the bedroom.

"You need to be punished for not telling me about the belly dancing."

"ITACHI!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Escape

(A/N: This is the fourth installment. I can't believe we're halfway through the series. It makes me sad. Anyway, this story is rated M for a reason. I hope you enjoy the juicy reading material. Warning, illusion to rape, non-descript but nonetheless rape and there will be a lemon.)

~xxx~

She was cold, wet and sore. Darkness greeted her sight as emerald eyes fluttered to life. With a low groan, the kunoichi sat up and felt for injuries. Surprised was hardly the word she would have described for what she found. The long gash along her side had been stitched and bandaged, the bruising on her arms and legs were reduced and the head wound she thought for sure would still be there wasn't. Someone went through a lot of trouble to patch her up. The only question that sprang to mind was who? Who would have gone through the trouble of healing a half dead kunoichi? Let alone, one from the Leaf village? Konoha had a lot of enemies and said kunoichi was in the bingo book.

Footsteps echoed from somewhere down the hall. Checking her chakra reserves, she frowned. There was next to nothing left; just enough to keep her alive. Her frown only deepened at the footsteps came to a halt at the door of her cell. Light flooded the room, making her shield her eyes with her hand.

"On your feet." A voice hissed. Her heart stopped in mid-beat… she knew that voice. Lowering her hand slowly, large emerald orbs stared in disbelief.

"Sa-Sasuke…?" she whispered. She couldn't see his face, there was too much light surrounding him.

"Stand up, Haruno." He commanded and stepped forward. Sakura slid backwards, trying to keep a fare distance between them… but he was fast. In less than a second, he had her the collar of her shirt, yanking the injured girl to her feet. Dizzy from the abrupt movement, Sakura stumbled, hands gripping his arm to steady herself. But he gave her no time to get her equilibrium. He pushed her roughly towards the door, following her as he pushed her along the corridor.

~xxx~

The alliance between Konoha and the Akatsuki was steadily approaching it's second year. Working for a common goal, the capture or execution of the Snake Sannin, all parties involved traded members to insure their effectiveness. But the Sannin had proved to be more cunning than they gave him credit for. Now, word had it that the Akatsuki's new (and quite powerful) medic has been missing for two days. She never reached the rendezvous point she was scheduled to meet Kisame and Itachi.

The large blue man grumbled to himself as he and his partner bounded from tree to tree.

"Do you think she got the location wrong or something?" Kisame asked, frowning at his own words. His raven-haired partner shook his head.

"Sakura-san is not the type to misdirect a destination point. Something has happened to make her miss the appointment." The Uchiha commented, landing on a branch and stopping. A large crater greeted their arrival. Broken trees, busted rocks and other various debris littered the 100 kilometer area. But the crater was her calling card. "We will begin our search here."

The clearing (if one could call it that) was void of any signs of life. Random boulders lay strewn about not far from a large fissure in the earth. Itachi stood in the middle of the crater, Sharingan eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. If the Uchiha could show emotion, his face would be marred by anger. Sakura was far too strong to let the enemy just have her… but by the looks of things at eye level; she fought with everything she had.

"Oi, Itachi! Look over here." Kisame called from above. He didn't have to wait long for his partner; Itachi was by his side in an instant. Before them lay a number of trees, some still standing, some not but what caught their attention was the scorch marks. "Look at this." Kisame pointed out as he crouched down. Specks of blood fell scattered about the area in one spot in particular. Couple that with the scorch marks on the trees… the conclusion had Itachi frowning.

"Chidori." He whispered while looking around. "She fought against Sasuke." The revelation did not sit well with the two men.

"Kitten against the Brat? Do you think she got away?" Kisame looked up at Itachi to find him moving away. Something had caught Itachi's attention, buried in the dirt and rubble not far from where they stood.

"She did not." Itachi responded as he picked up Sakura's medic bag that was stained in blood. "Contact Leader-sama, he will need to know about this."

"Shouldn't we contact the Hokage too? She would want to know what we found out." Kisame said as he stood.

"There is no need. Naruto-kun and the others will be here momentarily." As if on cue…

"Oi, Uchiha! What's going on here?!"

~xxx~

The room he pushed her into wasn't as bright as the hall but it smelled like someone had died and was left to rot away. Sakura resisted the urge to vomit as she was pushed, non too gently, towards the back of the room.

"Stay here." Sasuke told her as he brushed passed her and around the corner. Sakura took a quick look around the room and frowned. She was in a lab of sorts, walls lined with stocked shelves, jars filled with this she didn't want to think about and the smell… formaldehyde and cleaning agents. It was like a mad scientist's lab in a horror movie. Only, this was really happening and she was stuck in the company of Kabuto, Orochimaru and--

Her thoughts were cut off as Sasuke re-emerged from behind a row of shelves and he wasn't alone.

"Greetings Sakura-san. Glad to see the boy didn't kill you." Kabuto sneered as he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, a smirk lining his lips. Sakura scowled and took a step back.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled, balling her fists. She may not have any chakra but that didn't mean she wasn't prepared to go down without a fight.

"It is quite simple, Sakura-san." Laughed Kabuto as he moved over to the desk. He picked up a scroll and tossed it to her. She caught it without taking her eyes off of him. "You will heal Orochimaru-sama."

"I'd rather die."

"Careful how you choose your words girl." A sinister voice hissed from directly behind her. Sakura stiffened and looked over her shoulder. "That can be arranged." Orochimaru smirked at her horror-stricken face and promptly knocked her out. "Take her back to the cell. She needs to heal a little longer."

~xxx~

Naruto had arrived with Kakashi, Sai and Ino and now they were heading east of the clearing with the Akatsuki member, Pakkun leading the way. Said ninken had been able to pick up Sakura's faint scent from her pack and led both teams towards Sound. It was no secret that Orochimaru still operated out of the crumbling village. But the man was notorious for changing his base of operations every few months, keeping everyone on edge about his next move.

Trees zipped by as the scenery blurred into on moving green mass. The teams had picked up the pace. Why? Pakkun said that her blood scent was starting to fade and it was only a matter of time before it was gone altogether.

"Kaka-sensei," Naruto whispered as he caught up to his team leader. Kakashi inclined his head to show he was listening. "Do you think Sakura's alright?"

"There's no way of knowing, Naruto." Kakashi answered honestly. His grim words made Naruto angry… and the fact that Sasuke fought her; he was pissed.

"Calm yourself, Naruto-kun." Itachi said from ahead of them, turning his head slightly to look at the fox vessel. "You are of no use to Sakura-san when you are distracted by anger."

"I'd rather be angry than a cold, heartless bastard like you!" the blonde snapped, glaring at the Uchiha.

Kisame barked in hardy laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. "Heartless bastard, eh? Maybe you should check again. I mean, Itachi and Kitten have been--"

"That is enough, Kisame." Itachi interrupted smoothly, a glare set on his partner.

"Have been what?" Ino asked, her calculating eyes set on the Uchiha ahead of her. Of course, she knew what Kisame was talking about. There were no secrets between the girls… she just wanted to hear Itachi say it.

"Now is not the time to broach the matter." Itachi replied evenly, leaping ahead of the group.

"I think we may have touched a tender subject with him." Sai commented as he scratched his chin. Well, it looks like the socially retarded member of team seven wasn't so retarded after all.

Kisame snickered. "You have no idea." Was all he said, launching his tall body off another branch.

"Wha-what the hell…?" Naruto cried, confused.

~xxx~

Sakura was well aware of her surroundings this time around. Sitting up this a groan, she moved to the wall with her back against the cold surface. Mentally checking herself over, Sakura waited.

'_I didn't make my appointment with Itachi and Kisame.' _She thought bitterly as she pealed away the bandages around her abdomen. _'Tsunade and Leader-sama must know by now. Ew, this is going to get infected.'_ A frown formed on her lips as her fingers traced her bruised skin, looking at the yellow/green film that began to cover her wound. "Scratch that, it is infected." She hissed… and she knew that there wasn't anything she could do about it. Sakura didn't have enough chakra to heal it nor the means to clean the nasty gash on her left side.

There were footsteps heading in her direction. These were not Sasuke's this time. No, his were light but sure. These, on the other hand, were heavy and deliberate as if to intimidate a prisoner. She wasn't about to fall for that trick. The door swung open, revealing Kabuto with a tray of assorted items.

"Good evening, Sakura-san." He smiled while walking in and closing the door. Sakura growled at him, turning her head away and glaring at the wall. "Is that anyway to treat your doctor?"

"Che, some doctor you are. My abdominal wound is infected." She spat, listening to the clutter of the tray being set down on the floor. Kabuto moved her shirt and the bandages out of the way to get a good look.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… he's not very good at this kind of thing." Kabuto shrugged. Sakura's head snapped in his direction.

"He did what?" she asked, eyes trained on her captor.

"You would have died had he not stopped and stitched you up." He gave another shrug of his shoulders. "I'll have to re-open this to clean it properly…" he paused and looked up at her. "I do not have any painkillers. You'll have to do without."

"Where's my pack? I have some in one of my pockets."

"It wasn't with you when you were brought here." He answered, reaching for a scalpel. Sakura clinched her jaw.

"Shit." The knife cut easily into the stitching, opening the wound to the cool air. Sakura hissed as a new wave of agony rushed along her nerves. She could feel infection fluid leaking from the gash like curdled milk; thick, chunky and rotten. Sakura gagged, chocking back bile as she stomach churned uncomfortably. "I'm going to be sick." Kabuto reared back as Sakura turned away from him and vomited.

"Thanks for the warning." He said, grabbing a cloth and soaking it in cold water.

"I could have thrown up on you." Sakura said while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

~xxx~

"This is where it stops." Pakkun said as he sniffed the area for more.

"Alright, split up and search thoroughly. The base may be around here." Kakashi said and instructed Ino to go with the two Akatsuki members. "Whistle if you find anything, I'll here it." Ino nodded and followed after the two men.

"So… what should I keep an eye out for? I don't have any experience with anything Orochimaru." She said while looking between the veterans. Kisame blinked.

"And they sent you out here… in the thick of it?" he gave her an incredulous look. "Tsunade must have been chugging the sake hard today."

"I'm a medic and… Sakura trained me. It was the most logical choice." Ino defended.

"Please, that's like having an infant fight you battles for you."

"Are you calling me incapable?"

"Enough, the both of you." Itachi cut in. "Call Kakashi, the base entrance his over here."

Ino whistled loudly before turning back to her companions. "Kisame, you're an asshole. I don't see how Sakura puts up with you." She turned to Itachi. "I know Sakura likes you, she tells me everything… but how can you put up with the two of them?" Itachi just smirked and turned towards the incoming team.

"Sakura is… special and Kisame hasn't tried to kill me… yet." Itachi finally replied at the team touched down not far away. Time to come up with a plan.

~xxx~

Sakura was on the verge of passing out by the time Kabuto was done with her. Now she understood the magic of painkillers and how mush she really wanted one. Sakura felt like she had been skewered with a hot iron and run through at the same time. The pain was unbearable but Kabuto had given her a piece of leather to bite onto as he worked. It seemed like hours before he finished. So, here she was, panting heavily, half awake and in dire need of food and water.

"That'll do for now. Your chakra should take care of the rest." Kabuto said as he gathered his things and moved towards the door.

"I don't have enough chakra." Sakura whispered weakly, slumping to lie on the floor.

"I'll be back with food."

"Why?" she asked, her voice coming out in a harsh gasp. "Why are you doing all this for me?"

Kabuto walked back into the room and knelt next to her. "So you can heal my master."

She glared at him. "I told you already, I will not heal him."

"We'll see about that." He said and grabbed her shirt and ripped it open.

"Let go of me!" she yelled and tried to push him away. But in her current state, all she could do was weakly slap his hands. He punched her in the temple, knocking her into a stupor which caused her body to go limp. Still conscious, Sakura could only cry and beg him to stop but he didn't.

~xxx~

Ino and Naruto were stationed thirty meters away, in the trees while Kakashi and Naruto guarded the entrance. Itachi and Kisame were going in, they knew the Sannin better than anyone else and stood a better chance of fending him off to get to Sakura. Slipping into the shadows, it was Pakkun leading followed by Itachi then Kisame. Navigating the winding, narrow passages, the trio paused at an intersection.

"Which way?" Kisame whispered as he checked the way they came from. No one.

"Do you hear that?" the ninken asked, head cocked to the side. "Sounds like… crying."

"Lead the way." Itachi said, the knot in his stomach tightening with every step. They took a left and ran along the wall. The crying Pakkun heard was getting louder, loud enough for the others to hear. It was Sakura. Pakkun stopped at a door and sniffed. She was here. He pawed at the door then stepped back. With a grunt, Kisame kicked the door open. It hit the wall with a resounding slam.

"Yeah, real subtle… dumbass." Pakkun grunted and prepared to run. Itachi swooped into the room and strode over to Sakura.

"Itachi?" she asked, eyes as wide as saucers. Itachi took off his cloak and covered her naked body with it. Sakura raised her arms and allowed him to pick her up.

"Get ready kids, we've got company." Kisame called into the cell. When they emerged from the room, Sasuke stood in the hall.

"YOU!" Sasuke shouted, pulling his sword from the sheath.

"Was it him?" Itachi asked Sakura, his voice was hard and cold. Sakura shook her head.

"No. Kabuto did it."

"Kabuto did what?" Sasuke asked, glaring between the two. His eyes caught sight of Pakkun just behind Kisame's leg. "What's going on here?"

"Foolish otouto," Itachi spoke with a smirk. "What does it look like?"

"Why is the dog here? Last time I checked, the Akatsuki and Konoha were at each others throats."

"Where have you been for the last two years?" came Kisame's reply, huffing in annoyance.

"Konoha and the Akatsuki have been in an alliance. Didn't your… mentor tell you?" Itachi intoned.

"Sasuke, please, move aside and let us go." Sakura pleaded. He looked from her to Itachi and back… and realized his brother had beaten him yet again. So, he stepped aside and let them passed.

~xxx~

Hours spent traveling, resting and traveling some more led to the two and a half day trip back to Konoha. The hospital was their first stop. Ino had been able to heal most of major injuries and with some of Sakura's supplies, she had been able to make a spermicidal… just in case. Sakura slept for another day. And when she woke up, it was well passed midnight.

Sakura sat up in bed with a sigh, sheet pooling around her midsection. Dressed in an open-backed gown, Sakura carefully slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and closed the door. A hot shower was just calling out to her… so was the male figure she hadn't seen sitting on the other side of her bed.

"Sakura, is everything alright?" Itachi asked, stepping into the bathroom with her. She turned sharply to face him and nearly fell over. Lucky for her, Itachi was quick on his feet. He was able to catch her, though, now he had her bent backward in a dip-type position.

"Thank you." She whispered, cheeks tinted at pale pink as she looked into his eyes. "I… uh… was going to take a shower…" she stammered as her blush intensified. He did not let go but he did help her stand upright.

"I will help you." He intoned lightly, making the stunned girl sit down on the toilet seat. Itachi turned on the water and adjusted it to the right temperature. Sakura busied herself with finding soap, a towel and a change of clothes. "Come Sakura." Itachi said as he removed his shirt and pulled his hair out of its customary holder.

"Itachi, I can't reach the middle knot." Sakura whined with a frown as turned to face him. Her hands fell to her sides, eyes roaming over the body of the one man she had called hers for over a year. Itachi stood in all his glory with a hand out to her while the other held the shower curtain back. He chuckled and stepped forward, winding his arms around her back.

"Your arms are too short." He joked. Sakura slapped his bear chest.

"That's not funny, Mr. I'm so tall I can practically touch the sky." She shot back with a mock glare.

"I am not Kisame." He smirked and slipped the knot loose and pulled the fabric from her body. "Now get in the shower." Itachi stepped in after her and grabbed the soap. Working it into a rich lather, Itachi stood behind Sakura and placed his soapy hands on her shoulders.

"Itachi… I'm sorry." She whispered, leaning against his body. "I was too weak to stop him." A tear ran down her cheek, betraying the strength in the hands that held his in place.

"It is not your fault." He said against the shell of her ear. "Let me wash his remnants from you so that you may truly escape their grasp." Sakura turned in his arms and nodded. Itachi's lips met hers in a tender display, slightly touching as his hands slid over her body. White bubbles peppered her skin in the wake of his touch, scrubbing her body with blunt fingernails. Over her shoulders and back, up the sides and to her chest then back down to her legs.

"Ita--" her cry was broken by his lips as they pressed firmly to hers. Itachi's tongue invaded her mouth and plundered her very soul.

"There is no need for words, Sakura. Just feel." He spoke as he pulled away and reached for the bar of soap. Lathered hands weaved and danced over her body, cleaning every inch of her skin. Literally, head to toe. With no shampoo, Itachi used the same soap on her hair, as with her body, and scrubbed it clean as she leaned completely against his larger frame. Sakura's eyes were closed, her hands on his shoulders as he rinsed the soap from her hair.

"Mmmm…" she hummed as Itachi's hands came to rest on her hips. A small smile lined Sakura's lips as she laid her head down on his shoulder. Placing small kisses on his skin, Sakura's arms came up and wrapped around his neck. "Thank you, Itachi." She breathed over his neck and shoulder as his grip tightened around her waist. Itachi's hands moved, trailing over her back to hold her fully. The spray of the shower was still warm, enticing the pink-haired kunoichi to sigh contentedly.

"Next time, I will meet you closer to Konoha." He breathed into her hair, his voice had dropped to a husky whisper.

"How about you just come and pick me up?" Sakura asked, leaning back to look up at him.

Itachi smirked down at her. "I think I can manage that." Then his lips claimed hers, tongue sweeping her bottom lip. Sakura opened her mouth to him, allowing Itachi to do as he wished. He pushed her against the wall of the shower then picked her up. Sakura's legs wrapped around his hips and locked at the ankles; she was not going to let go of him any time soon. With one smooth motion, Itachi was buried to the hilt within her tight passage and moving without restraint. This brand of affection was more to make Sakura forget about what had happened than to re-affirm Itachi's dominance over her, body and soul.

"Kami… Itachi!" she groaned loudly, back arching from the wall. His teeth latched onto her ear, nibbling the flesh as he smirked.

"Quiet down, Sakura. We are in a hospital." Itachi teased, hips rearing back and slamming into her.

"You bastard…" she hissed, grinding her hips against his with renewed effort. Itachi hummed in approval.

"Shall we make this interesting?" he asked, devious smirk in full bloom. He pushed his upper body to hers to hold her up as his hands unlocked her ankles. Before Sakura could even blink, her face was pressed against the wall, legs spread wide as Itachi hovered behind her. One hand held the base of her neck while the other hiked her right leg up and placed it on the hand rail.

This time, when he entered her, it was slow and, by the gods, so delicious.

"Tachi-kun… oh Kami!" Sakura all but cried as he moved within her. Itachi growled in response, bringing his head down to whisper to her.

"Hush Sakura." he intoned and thrust harder.

"Fuck you… Itachi!" she hissed and glared over her shoulder. "And what -hah- will you ha-have me do?"

He smirked at her again and angled his hips upward. With a harsh thrust, Itachi buried himself in her hot, dripping passage. "Absolutely nothing." Sakura cried out, head falling back to his shoulder as her ass bucked against his hips. Itachi's hand moved from her leg and wrapped around her waist, holding her in place as he continued his assault.

"Fuck… Itachi, I can't… hold it any longer." Sakura pleaded, hands gripping at the wet tiles under her fingers.

"Do not hold back. This is a battle, Sakura." Itachi hissed in her ear, picking up the pace. "Show me how much you wish to escape." And she did. Sakura found the strength to push herself off the wall and force him to go deeper by arching into him completely. What was sure to be a scream of ecstasy was swallowed by Itachi's lips as he hungrily enveloped her mouth in a searing kiss. Another hard thrust and Itachi came with her, gnawing on her lower lip.

Moments passed as the lovers clamed them selves. The water had turned cold a while ago and it was only now that they realized his.

"Come Sakura, you should be resting." Itachi said, turning off the water and ushered the kunoichi out of the shower.

"It's your fault." She snapped. "I could have bathed myself."

"Aa. But you enjoyed my company, did you not?" he had her there. She dressed in record time and stomped out of the bathroom… only to find Tsunade standing in the room.

"Glad you see you're awake." She commented as Itachi stepped out next. "Keep it down next time."

"_His_ fault!"


	5. Chapter 5

Snuff

(**A/N:** I want to start off by saying hello to all of my reviewers and thank you so much for your support. Now, this one is a songfic. As cheesy as it sounds, I think you'll like it. I don't own the song; all ownership belongs to Slipknot. Enjoy the fifth installment. This chapter is dedicated to TheRoseandtheDagger because I love you and you're the best, Rose. Rated K… I think.)

~xxx~

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins_

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_

Sakura's angry tears stilled over her cheeks. Years spent with her lover were all for nothing; he was pushing her away. It was bad enough that their relationship was forbidden on every level but now… he was ending it before they could even give it a real chance. The war was coming to an end… they still had a chance.

"At least tell me why!" she cried, face buried hands as she sobbed. Cold, onyx eyes regarded her as the stoic Uchiha moved towards the door.

"I have no more use for you." He spoke as her sobs increased.

"Please, Itachi… I'll do anything. Just please, stay with me."

"We are finished, Sakura. There is nothing left to save." And he was gone, as if he were never there.

_So if you love me let me go_

_Run away before I know_

_My heart is just too dark to care_

_I can't destroy what isn't there_

Itachi leaned against a tree. It was for the best, he told himself… but he couldn't convince himself to believe it. There were so many things working against them - Konoha, the Akatsuki, his past, their future - there was no other way.

_Deliver me into my fate_

_If I'm alone I cannot hate_

_I don't deserve to have you_

_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change I hope I never know_

Sakura's trip back to Konoha was longer than she thought. But then again, she didn't really care. Trudging up the steps to her apartment, Sakura didn't bother to say 'hello' to her neighbors. She didn't even lock her door when she closed it behind her. Walking into her bedroom, Sakura dug around her closet for a certain shoebox. Finding the red package in the back corner, she brought it to the bed.

_I still press you letters to my lips_

_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss_

_I couldn't face a life without your light_

_But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_

She was angry when she trained the next morning. How dare he just walk away like that? He never gave her a straight answer. The bastard. If she ever saw him again she swore she was going to punch him… right in the jaw.

_So save your breath, I will not care_

_I thing I made it very clear_

_You couldn't hate enough to love_

_Is that supposed to be enough?_

Itachi stood with Kisame at the entrance of the base.

"I take it, you told her?" the Kiri-nin asked his partner.

"Hn."

"That's why I don't get attached. I warned you, Itachi."

"She does not know she has been targeted. I simply broke my ties with her." Kisame sighed at the Uchiha's words. This was not good.

"You should tell her--"

"Do not presume to order me about, Kisame. That is the only warning you will get." With that, Itachi walked into the base and headed for this quarters. Laying on the futon, Itachi glared at the ceiling.

_I only wish you weren't my friend_

_Then I could hurt in the end_

_I never claimed to be a saint_

_Ooh, my own was banished long ago_

_It took the death of hope to let you go_

The next time she saw him was on the battlefield six months after their breakup. Livid, emerald eyes locked onto cool crimson orbs. She knew better, of course, but she just needed to know if it was really true. That he had forgotten about her in the way she couldn't with him. It seemed so.

_So break yourself against my stones_

_And spit your pity in my soul_

_You never needed any help_

_You sold me out to save yourself_

She charged headlong into battle, smashing her fist into the ground. Rock and rubble surged forward as her chakra laden fist made contact with hard earth. Itachi moved with the wind, dodging debris as he made his way to her. She turned to punch him but he caught her fist and tried to do the same. Her hand gripped his fist with enough force to brake it… but held back from doing so.

_And I won't listen to your shame_

_You ran away, you're all the same_

_Angels lie to keep control_

_Ooh, my love was punished long ago_

"Bastard!" she hissed through clinched teeth. He merely smirked at her.

_If you still care don't ever let me know_

"You are weak, Sakura." He intoned and pushed her back. As fast as lightning, Itachi appeared behind her and knocked her out. But, instead of letting her fall to the ground, he caught her and placed Sakura on the ground as if placing a sleeping child in bed. All call from Kisame signaled their retreat. Itachi cast one last look at the pink-haired kunoichi before dissipating into a hundred ravens.

_If you still care don't ever let me know_

(**A/N:** I'm going to crawl in a corner and cry now. T.T)


	6. Chapter 6

'Till We Die

(A/N: Thank you for joining me for chapter six. There are two more left. T-T I'm going to cry. This one is a tragedy… I know what you're thinking: "I'm still depressed from the last one." Sorry about that but I wanted to expand on my style and try something new. This is another songfic and no, I don't a thing. All ownership of the song belongs to Slipknot. As you may have guessed, the chapter title is the song title, as with the last chapter. Rated T… I think.)

~xxx~

The war escalated in a matter of months. Shinobi, friends, family all lost in the battle, the crossfire and by their own hands. Sakura stood on the plateau, watching as Sound shinobi rushed the gates of Konoha. To her right stood her long-time friend and rival, Ino, and one her left was Naruto. Both watched in awe as the gates fell. She chocked back a sob; Sasuke was down there somewhere.

As was Itachi.

Konoha and the Akatsuki called a truce one week after the battle of their reunion. They had been inseparable ever since. Sakura had confided in Ino about everything and made her swear not to tell. And now… she wanted to be down there with him.

_My friends are all hurting_

_From moments and regrets_

_And charity laced with a lie_

_And still we keep hoping_

_To fix all the defects_

_And strengthen these seminal ties_

"I have to go down there." Sakura said as she spotted Itachi among the fighting. Sure enough, Sasuke was not far away.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, wide eyes fixed on her determined posture. "He wouldn't want that nor would Baa-chan."

"Tsunade's dead, Naruto." Sakura reminded him, eyes still focused on her lover. "I won't let that happen to him, too." He understood… better than most. Naruto lost Hinata in the first battle just four months ago.

"Right! I'll clear a path."

Itachi caught sight of Sakura as she thundered down the hillside. He told her to stay out of this… but that couldn't be helped now. Enemy bodies flew in every direction as Sakura plowed her way towards him. After the truce was called between Konoha and the Akatsuki, Itachi had become more open with her, told her the real reason why he left. Her reaction? She kissed him until he couldn't breath. A smirked fluttered across his lips as he turned to face his otouto.

"It is good to see you again, Sasuke."

"Shut it, Itachi." Sasuke hissed, readying his sword. "Prepare to die, aniki."

_We go on together for better or worse_

_Our history is too real to hate_

_Now and forever, we stay until morning_

_And promise to fight for our fate_

"ITACHI!!"

_'Till we die_

Sasuke charged Itachi, his katana charged with electricity.

_'Till we die_

Sakura arrived just in time to see Itachi move out of the way. She punched the ground, giving Itachi enough time to fire off a katon jutsu. The grand fireball hurtled towards her former teammate as she moved for cover. Itachi appeared next to her, behind a large boulder. His crimson eyes met her determined emerald ones. Understanding flowed between them as he leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his.

_The start of the journey is every bit worth it_

_I can't let you down anymore_

_The sky is still clearing, we're never afraid_

_And the consequence opens the door_

"Be careful, Itachi." She whispered against his lips, his forehead pressed to hers.

_I never stopped trying, I've never stopped feeling_

_Like family is much more than blood_

_Don't go on without me_

_The piece that I represent compliments_

_Each and everyone_

"You have my word, Sakura." He assured as his fingers ghosted over her cheek.

_'Till we die_

Itachi kissed her one more time then moved away. She followed shortly after, keeping to the shadows.

_'Till we die_

They were side by side, in the middle of the village, fighting back hordes of Oto-nin that came from every direction. Pressed back-to-back as a throng of enemy ninja surrounded them, Itachi and Sakura allowed a smirk to grace their straining features.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" they hissed at the same time as the Uchiha clan's infamous grand fireball unleashed all hell on the enemy.

_We won't be forgotten_

_We'll never give in_

_This war we've achieved_

_Has allowed us to win_

They moved together, graceful and deadly as nin after nin fell at their hands. This had stopped being a battle for the village; it became a battle for their future.

_'Till we die_

"I will not leave you behind." He told her as a kunai whizzed passed his face.

_'Till we die_

"You better not because I have no intention of letting go of you any time soon." Her determined words made him chuckle as he caught her waist with his arm and jumped into the air, avoiding Kisame's water bomb jutsu.

"Hey kids, watch your asses! I'm trying to work here!" Sakura snorted, Itachi glared and they moved as one into the thick of the battle.

"Sakura, stay close to me." Itachi spoke as Sasuke appeared before them, a menacing glare in his eyes. She nodded and held onto his cloak. Itachi's head lowered slightly, crimson eyes narrowed at Sasuke. "I will not allow you to harm what is precious to me."

_My last true confession will open your eyes_

_I've never known trust like the 9_

_Let it spoken, let it be screamed_

_They'll never, ever take us alive_

Sasuke growled at Itachi's audacious remake and glared beyond him, at Sakura. "How could you fall for this heartless bastard?"

_'Till we die_

She glared from behind Itachi's arm. "Because he loves me back!"

_'Till we die_

"Tsk, he can't love, Sakura. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that all he is capable of is causing pain?"

She glared harder. "We are you going to realize that everything he's done was for your protection?"

_We won't be forgotten_

_We'll never give in_

_This war we've achieved_

_Has allowed us to win_

Sasuke heard enough and charged the two.

_Carry on_

"Foolish, otouto." Itachi chided in a monotone. Sakura stood next to him, her hand held tightly in his.

_Carry on_

"You bastard! I'll kill you." Sasuke seethed, hands gripping the handle tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Itachi merely smirked, bring Sakura closer to his side.

_We'll never be broken, we won't be denied_

_Our war is the pressure, we need to unite_

Tauntingly, Itachi kissed her cheek, keeping his eyes on his fuming brother

_We'll never be broken, we won't be denied_

_Our war is the pressure, we need to unite_

Sakura followed suit and returned the gesture, clutching his arm with both of hers.

_'Till we die_

Sasuke had enough. He spit at them and charged, closing the distance between them in seconds.

_'Till we die_

Sakura jumped in front of Itachi, arms spread wide as she stared Sasuke down.

_We won't be forgotten_

_We'll never give in_

_This war we've achieved_

_Has allowed us to win_

The blade pierced her flesh and went straight through into Itachi's. Blood bubbled up from her throat and spilled over lips as she smiled at Sasuke. He stared as Itachi's head fell forward, chin resting on Sakura's shoulder.

_Carry on_

Sasuke watched in horror as Itachi's right hand reached for him, his index and ring fingers poking the stunned boy in the forehead.

_Carry on_

"Sorry, Sasuke…" Itachi whispered with a tiny smile, blood spilling from his lips, too. "There won't be a next time."

_We'll never be broken_

_We won't be denied_

_Our war is the pressure_

_We need to unite_

Sasuke's wide eyes met their smiles.

_'Till we die_

His hands shook, pulling the sword from their chests.

_'Till we die_

"I guess this is 'goodbye' then?" Sakura asked weakly. As one, the lovers dropped to their knees, still smiling.

_'Till we die_

Itachi had a hard time moving his arms but they eventually circled her waist. "Not for us, Sakura." He whispered.

_We won't be forgotten_

_We'll never give in_

_This war we've achieved_

_Has allowed us to win_

Sakura's smiled grew wider as they slumped to the ground. Sasuke fell to his knees; he didn't understand.

"Why?" he whispered. Sakura looked up at her former teammate, her smile never wavered.

"Because we love each other and…" a grimace marred her pretty face as the finally caught up to her. "And we love you, too."

_'Till we die_

Naruto arrived with Ino. Moving passed the raven-haired youth, the duo fell next the pair just a few feet away.

"It's going to be alright, Ino's going to fix you two up. Just…" a sob broke passed Naruto's calming words. "Just hang in there."

"Do not!" Itachi spoke, tightening his hold on Sakura. "It is our time to go."

_'Till we die_

Sakura's head turned toward Itachi as he propped himself up on one arm. "I love you, Itachi."

His calm stare pierced her very soul. "I love you, too." With that said, his lips met hers for the last time.

_We'll never be broken_

_We won't be denied_

_Our war is the pressure_

_We need to unite_

Both bodies slumped completely to the ground as their last breath left their lungs. Ino and Naruto broke down in sobs as Sasuke crawled over to his fallen brother and former teammate.

"You should go, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he appeared before the group, Kage robes bloody and torn. Sasuke nodded absently as he stood. With one last glance at the fallen pair, Sasuke disappeared from site.

The war was over, taking so many lives to achieve the peace so many wished for. But the lives taken on this day will always be remembered on the very ground they walked upon. Uchiha Itachi and his wife of two months, Uchiha Sakura, had their names engraved on the memorial stone. Two more Kakashi wished to never forget… for more reasons than one. And the child they shielded from view (Sakura had been pregnant when they broke up), a three month old boy, would be raised under his watchful eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Perfect

(**A/N**: Alright people, 5,404 views and counting. First off I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me; one chapter let to go. Next, I have a new story out called **"Fastforward". **I know that's not the correct spelling, so bare with me. It's a Naruto/Ghost in the Shell crossover that I think you'll enjoy. Any feedback on said story would be much appreciated… please. I don't care if you like it or not just tell me something. Anyways, enjoy chapter 7. Thank you. Oh, this one is rated T, in case you're wondering.)

~xxx~

How Mikoto could have missed this, she never knew. For her darling eldest child's birthday, Mikoto took him out to dinner. Of course, Itachi agreed immediately - never one to disappoint his mother - and the restaurant they sat in was well… spectacular. And, apparently, had been in this location for the better half of three years. So… how did Mikoto miss it?

Itachi, now twenty-five years of age, sat across from his mother as they waited for their order with a slight smirk on his face. A flustered Mikoto sat with her hands in her lap, glaring at her glass of wine. Really, the service thus far was excellent, the wine was divine and the atmosphere was comfortable… so, why was his mother so agitated?

"Is something the matter, mother?" he ventured, taking a sip of the tangy pinot grigio. Mikoto looked up with a small smile.

"Well, Ita-chan… something has been bothering me as of late." She stated, eyeballing her merlot. "Would you mind if I asked a personal question?"

"Not at all." He answered with a nod.

"Why are you not dating, Itachi?" she asked point blank. Mikoto was never the type to beat around the bush but Itachi had expected this.

"I have not met anyone that peeks my interest." His well prepared reply came with his usual monotone. Mikoto frowned.

"What happened with Miki-chan? I thought for sure she would interest you."

Itachi shook his head slightly, not really believing they were having this conversation. "Things were fine for a while but…" he trailed off, taking another sip of his wine. A waiter came over and refilled his glass. Again, excellent service.

"But what?" she pressed once the waiter had left.

"Our ideals were far too different." Case in point… Itachi wanted to have children (believe it or not) and Miki didn't. It was a very important topic for Itachi, and since Miki didn't want any, they went their separate ways. Mikoto gave a huff of annoyance. Really, was dating someone too much to ask of her eldest son?

"That's a pity." Their meal arrived before Mikoto could press Itachi for more information… much to his relief. His mother and her never-ending quest for grandchildren.

~xxx~

Walking over to the stove, Sakura frowned. The filet mignon was taking too long. Looking over at her sous chef, Ino, and scoffed.

"I think we need new pans." Sakura hissed as she tossed the food around the pan.

"No we don't." Ino glared, looking up from a plate of lamb chops. "We just got those two months ago. Turn the heat up." Sakura looked at the pilot light and sighed.

"Of course! There's always a simple solution… fucking stove!" she hissed and stirred the ingredients together. As executive chef and owner of 'Haru', Sakura had a lot of time and money invested in her passion. Her sous chef and best friend, Ino, has been with her from the very beginning. Thank the heavens they were closed on Sunday's. Three years of hard work and a few frustrated tears later, Haru was one of the best places to eat and relax. Or so said the "Konoha Times".

"Hey now, don't start crying over spilt milk." Shouted the pastry chef, Tenten. "You can do that at nine, when we close."

Sakura glared over her shoulder. "Shut it, Ten-chan or I'll stuff you like a holiday roast." With a heavy sigh and a growl, Sakura reached over the stove and clicked on the CD player. "I felt the hate rise up in me. Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell, I wait and bleed." She whispered the lyrics as she bobbed her head and worked her culinary magic.

Ino rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You and that screaming crap you call music."

"Yeah, yeah… just get back to work." Sakura shouted while tapping her foot to the beat. Music was Sakura's crutch when she found herself getting frustrated. She needed something loud and heavy to ease her thoughts; something to distract her from the real reason why she was angry. The twenty year old had a lot to think about.

~xxx~

Itachi and Mikoto ate happily while chatting idly. Well… Mikoto talked and Itachi would either nod or 'hn' in response.

"This is delicious!" Mikoto squealed with delight as she took another bite of her mignon, the house specialty with salmon and fresh vegetables.

"Aa." Itachi agreed, having already devoured half his dish. He had ordered a rack of lamb with a raspberry glaze and damn, was it good!

"Do you think they cater?" she asked, looking up to see if she could find their waiter. Itachi made a noncommittal sound as the brown-haired waiter glided over to the side of their table.

"Is there something else I can get for you ma'am?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Yes, I was wondering if you catered." She said with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, we do. I can get Chef Haruno-sama for you, if you wish?" the young man asked.

"That would be wonderful." The waiter gave a polite bow and excused himself before he walked to the back of the restaurant.

~xxx~

"Oi, Sakura! The woman at table 39 wants to speak to you about catering." The waiter called from the corner of the kitchen. The instant he walked into the kitchen and heard the loud music… the man knew not to piss off the woman signing his paycheck.

Sakura looked up from a cut of beef and nodded. "Ino, take over for me."

"Yes, chef." The blonde responded and walked over. Sakura washed her hands, took off her apron and tossed it, along with her toque, on the unused table to the side.

"Tell her I'll be right out." She said as she walked to her office to retrieve her catering portfolio. "And Kiba," she called over her shoulder, making the waiter look up at her.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked with a smirk.

"If you want to keep your job, don't come back here yelling, 'Oi, Sakura!'" Kiba gulped and nodded before he headed back out to the floor. Sakura strode out of her office, book in hand, and headed for the side kitchen door.

~xxx~

Itachi looked up from his cleared plate to see a pink-haired young woman walking towards his table with a thick book in her hands. From the uniform she wore, he guessed that she was the chef. Why did she look so familiar? As she got closer to their table, all he could do was stare… because he knew her from somewhere but he just couldn't place it.

"Good evening. I understand you have some questions about catering." Sakura greeted with a warm smile. Then it faltered as realization dawned on her. "Mikoto-san?" she asked, looking at the older woman seated before her.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" Mikoto smiled as she stood and embraced the young girl. Then it clicked in Itachi's head… the girl used to date his younger brother.

"How have you been? Gosh, I haven't seen you in three years." Sakura said, warm smiled back on her pretty face.

"Very well, thank you. How about yourself?" the Uchiha woman asked as she and Sakura sat down.

"Excellent." Sakura answered with a firm nod of her pink head. "What brings you here?"

Mikoto gave a smile that spoke volumes… if you know what I mean. "It's Itachi's birthday." She turned to her son then and smiled even brighter at him.

"Oh?" Sakura asked, turning to face Itachi. "Happy birthday Itachi-san."

"Thank you." He said with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Allow me to order your dessert." She said and motioned for the waiter. Kiba was by her side before anyone could blink. "Bring two plates of dango, on the house."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Mikoto practically squealed. God, mother's and the love of their sons. Sakura placed the portfolio on the table for easy view from either side and flipped it open.

"What occasion do you wish for our services?" Sakura's professional side spoke much to the surprise of the raven-haired male at the table. "Is Sasuke marrying that Karin girl?" was that a hint of distain he heard in her voice?

"Heavens no." Mikoto defended flatly. "That girl is as fake as they come and I dare not think about that dreaded day just yet." So, Itachi guessed he wasn't the only one who disapproved of his brother's choice of female companionship.

"Oh, thank Kami." Sakura sighed as if a burden was lifted from her shoulders. "I think that's the only occasion I would say 'no' to."

"If I may ask, what is the reason for your aversion of my brother's fiancée?" Itachi, so boldly, asked as he rested his chin on laced fingers.

"Long story short; he dumped me for that thing hanging all over him." Sakura said with a deep frown.

"And what a foolish mistake is was." Mikoto said with a nod, hoping to make Sakura smile. She hated to see the young girl upset, as with her own children. If Sasuke really wanted to be with the witch, that was fine. No one ever said she had to like her future daughter-in-law. "It's for Fugaku-kun's retirement party."

That peaked Sakura's interest, turning from grumpy to cheery in a snap.

"Really? Fugaku-san's retiring already?" she asked with a small pout. "He's been the Chief of Police for what, twenty years?" Itachi nodded as did Mikoto.

"Yes and we thought it best to cater the party instead of making everything ourselves." Mikoto confirmed with a nod. Before Sakura could say another word, another waiter came up to the table and whispered something to Sakura. She nodded at whatever was spoken and stood.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have an important call. If you wish, I can stop by your house tomorrow and we can sort out the details?"

"That would be wonderful, Sakura-chan. Would 6:30 be good for you?" Mikoto asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course. I can cook up some samples for you and bring them over." With that, Sakura bowed. "Happy birthday Itachi-san. Enjoy the rest of your meal." She excused herself and disappeared into the kitchen.

~xxx~

"So, Sakura's catering dad's party?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. Absent was the wicked witch he attached himself to as he, Itachi and Mikoto sat at the dinner table with Fugaku and Shisui. Sasuke hadn't seen nor spoken to Sakura in three and a half years, after the disastrous break up. "And she's coming here… with food?" why was it so hard for the boy to understand what was going on?

"For the tenth time, **YES**!" Shisui said as he glared at his cousin. "I swear to Kami, I think Karin's stupidity had rubbed off on you, cousin."

"Don't call my fiancée stupid, dumbass." He countered with a glare.

"Hey, I didn't call her stupid, you did. I just said her IQ was rubbing off on you. She isn't the brightest crayon in the box, you know."

"And you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, Shisui-kun." Sakura said from the entryway, hands full of bags. Itachi stood first and moved to help lessen her load. She caught Itachi's smirk and smiled in return. Itachi never smiled… as far as she knew, so a smirk was sufficient enough. "Thanks." She smiled a little more as he led her to the island and set the bags down.

"Do you need any assistance?" Mikoto asked as she stood and walked over to the island, inspecting the containers of delicious looking food.

"Um… sure! I need a fresh pan on the stove." Sakura answered as she unrolled a vinyl bag with neatly organized cooking utensils. She set aside a filet knife for future use then turned to another bag and dug around for something. With an 'ah-ha' of triumph, Sakura pulled out a fancy-looking platter and began plating some appetizers.

"What are these things here?" Shisui asked pointing to a circular, bite-sized piece of food.

"Mini quiche. Some are the traditional broccoli and cheese and the others… I had a bit of fun with. There's a pizza one and a chicken stir-fry." Sakura answered as she picked up the filet knife and began to cut a side of fish into smaller portions.

"What is that you are making?" Itachi asked as he leaned over the counter to watch her work. She didn't mind the question or his closeness but she definitely didn't expect him to have an interest in this kind of stuff. Truth be told, Itachi cooked for himself all the time… he was simply learning something new by watching her.

Smiling sweetly, Sakura looked up from the fish. "Salmon filet with a lemon pepper and whiskey sauce." Itachi raised a brow in question. "Don't worry, you can't get drunk from it. The alcohol gets burned off when it's cooked." Satisfied with her answer, Itachi nodded and continued to watch. Moments later, he asked her about different types of filets and the best wine to accompany the dish. Mikoto watched from the table as Itachi helped Sakura with the rest of the meal. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the family.

By the end of dinner, the date was set, food picked and venue chosen. Some details still needed to be worked out but Sakura had an idea about those.

~xxx~

Two days before the party, Sakura met with Mikoto and Itachi at the Konoha Hotel. The banquet room was beautiful. High, cream-colored ceilings with light gold trim met with tan walls and a plush burgundy carpet. Circular tables dotted the room with high-backed chairs around them… the place was perfect.

"Now, will you be needing any other help in the kitchen?" Mikoto asked as she checked off things on her 'To Do List'. Sakura shook her head.

"No, Mikoto-san. The hotel will be providing waiters and waitresses for the party. And my catering staff will be present."

"Who runs the restaurant while you are away?" Itachi asked as he looked over the sliver wear choices for his mother.

"Ino takes over. Hinata is my sous chef for off sights." Sakura answered while looking at her plating choices. "You know, I can save you some money… I have these plates at the restaurant." She said, holding up an off white platter with a raised palm tree design in the middle. "I can bring them in when I come in before the party."

"You're so sweet, Sakura-chan. I'm surprised you don't have someone at your side. You'd make some lucky guy so happy." Mikoto chimed as she hugged - squeezed - the young chef.

"I'm waiting for Mr. Perfect to fall into my lap." She responded with a tiny grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Itachi but managed to escape Mikoto's sharp eyes.

"Well, I think that covers everything. Oh, I need to pick up the guestbook can the two of you head over to the florist and check on the arrangements for me?"

"We can, mother." Itachi answered before Sakura could protest. The duo escorted Mikoto to her car before they hopped into Itachi's and sped off to the florist's. The appointment was a short one, and afterward, Itachi drove Sakura home.

~xxx~

Her home was small and humble compared to his four bedroom, three bath house in the suburbs. But, it didn't bother him… Sakura didn't need the space he had. Neither did he, for that matter, but he had hoped to have started a family by now…

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked, bring Itachi back to reality.

"That is acceptable." He agreed and followed he up to the front door. Stepping inside her humble home, Itachi noticed immediately just how clean and organized it was. The hardwood floors of the foyer stretched into the living room where the couch, love seat and coffee table sat near clean book shelves and television stand. The room was a beige color and the area rug was hunter green. Her furniture was black leather as was the coffee table, bookcase and TV stand. Dark green accent pieces scattered about the room brought it together and made it feel homey.

"If you think this looks nice, just wait until you see the kitchen." Sakura said as she walked passed him and into the dining room. Itachi smirked and followed her into the other room. The first thing he noticed about the kitchen was that it had been child-proofed. He could see the white stoppers on the bottom cabinets and the high counters made it very clear. Next was the stainless steel stove and refrigerator. Her counters were covered with real marble tops that matched the marble tile floors. Spiffy.

"What's with the child-proofing?" he asked as he inspected the lower cabinets. Sakura turned to look at his crouched form with a warm smile.

"I baby-sit my neighbor's son every Sunday. He's a handful but it's nothing I can't handle." She answered then walked to the fridge and opened the door. She new about Itachi's little secret; heard it from his brother.

"Still waiting on Mr. Perfect?" he asked, standing and walking over to the kitchen island. Sakura smiled over he shoulder.

"To tell you the truth, I'm about a heartbeat away from giving up on that little fantasy." Her upper body disappeared behind the door as she rummaged for the celery. Itachi's curiosity was peaked.

"And why is that?" Sakura reappeared from the appliance and set some items on the counter.

"Your brother." She responded flatly.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked. Apparently, he hadn't heard about the break up. She sighed, and figured it was time to let out some of her frustration.

"Ok, three years ago, Sasuke had asked me what I saw in our future. I told him that I saw us married, living in a house a little bigger than this one and maybe have a child or two." There was a pause as if she were fighting with the words. "He agreed with me and said he'd make it happen." She pulled a knife from the holder and chopped the celery and carrots. "I was happy, so happy, and so was he. Well, at least that's what I had thought. On our anniversary, he left me for the cow."

"Did he say why?"

"No. He said we were through and there was nothing I could say or do that would change him mind." Sakura was near tears as she sliced the vegetables into small pieces. She stabbed the cutting board suddenly, and let out an angry cry. "I swear to Kami, he better not invite me to see him marry that… that… _thing_!" surprised would hardly fit Itachi's view on things right now.

"My otouto is a fool." He said and stood from his seat. Itachi walked around the island and made Sakura drop the knife. Cupping her face in his large hands, Itachi looked deep into her emerald pools as crystal clear tears ran the length of her cheeks. "Allow me to take his place and fulfill your dream." Sakura turned her body to face his.

"You're willing to do that… for me?" she asked as Itachi brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Well, I cannot fall into your lap; that may hurt you." Sakura chuckled at his words. "But everything else I can manage." Her smile was beautiful as she met him half way and pressed her lips to his. The contact was soft and sincere as their bodies pressed together. The sound of Sakura's cell phone going off broke them apart but she made no move to answer it.

"Dinner then?" she asked with a soft smile. Itachi nodded and dropped his hands.

~xxx~

Sakura and Hinata were the first to arrive for the party. The plates were in boxes on the counter; five boxes with twenty-five plates in each. The cooks weren't due to arrive for another three hours along with the hotel's appointed staff. Donning their toques, the girls worked on dessert first because it needed the extra time to set and cure. Being early allowed them the opportunity to take a breather before all hell broke loose in the mad dash to get the job done.

"Ino told me something interesting yesterday." Hinata said in an off-hand manner.

"Oh? What did she say?"

"She told me she saw you and a guy in the flower shop and that the two of you came together…" she trailed off as she looked over at her boss.

Sakura sighed. Just like her girls… to worry after her like she were a puppy. "I was with Itachi, running errands for his mother." She explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And there's nothing going on between you two?" she asked, setting aside another cup of raspberry sorbet.

Sakura chuckled. "If you must know, Itachi and I are dating." There was an excited squeal from the other side of the room. Sakura turned to see Mikoto standing in the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her.

"I'm so happy!" she cried and rushed over to hug Sakura. "At least one of my boys has a good girl." Unbeknownst to the group hugging girls, Karin was in the hall and heard everything.

~xxx~

The kitchen was empty when she poked her head in. The staff were being briefed in the ballroom, leaving the kitchen free for the next few minutes. Karin slipped around the corner, checking every now and then to see if someone was coming. No one. A smirk made it's way to her face as she eyeballed the boxes of plates on the far counter. Snaking her way to the counter, Karin grinned; these were some pretty (expensive) plates. She looked around again and picked up a stack of twenty-five.

"Stupid bitches… I'll teach the both of you. I'll make you see that I'm the better girl." She hissed and proceeded to drop the plates on the floor. They shattered with a loud crash. Karin took that as her cue to leave and scurried out the back door.

The kitchen crew and waiting staff entered the kitchen and gawked at the mess. Broken porcelain lay scattered on the floor. Sakura stared at the mess with her mouth wide open.

"What the fuck happened?" she hissed as her crew started to clean up the mess.

"I believe I have the answer to that." A voice said from behind. Sakura turned to see her former teacher and current kitchen manager of the hotel, Tsunade, standing in the doorway. "I've been looking for you. I have something you need to see."

"Of course, Shishou." Sakura followed her mentor out to the hall.

"I thought she was one of your employees trying to sneak in without getting into trouble… so, I recoded it on my phone. You'll never guess what she did." Tsunade said as she handed Sakura her cell phone and pressed play. Sakura watched with boiling anger as Karin dropped the plates on the floor and whispered something she couldn't make out.

"That… **BITCH**!" she seethed, clinching she jaw and grinding her teeth. "She is so **dead**!"

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked as he walked towards his girlfriend.

"Sasuke's whore is trying to sabotage me!" she handed him the phone for him to see. "I don't have enough plates for dinner. The desserts are finished but twenty-five people will be without dinner and there isn't enough time to run to my restaurant to get what I need." Itachi was pissed too.

"I will handle that. Write down what you need and I will retrieve it for you." She smiled at him and hugged his tuxedo clad form.

"I'll call Ino and tell her what I need, this way you can just pick it up." Itachi nodded in agreement. "Thank you so much Itachi." Sakura said as she kissed his cheek.

"Go ahead and get started. I shall return shortly." She nodded and ran back into the kitchen.

"Alright people, let's get the appetizers out and start plating the second course. More plates are on the way." The crew cheered at the news and began to work.

~xxx~

Mikoto sat at the table with her husband, Sasuke, Karin and Shisui… but Itachi was missing. Last time she talked to him, he said he was going to visit with Sakura and that he'd be right back. That was twenty minutes ago and the appetizers had just been delivered to the table. So, where in the world was her eldest child? She excused herself from the table and discreetly made her way to the kitchen.

What she found was a little hard to describe. Sakura was flying about the kitchen, checking and double checking everything while Itachi… was helping plate food with the line cooks. His jacket was missing and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Sakura popped up next to him with a spoonful of something.

"Taste it." She said more than asked and he obliged by opening his mouth. Sakura carefully pushed the spoon into his mouth and deposited the food on his tongue. Itachi chewed slowly then nodded. Sakura beamed at him then rushed off to finish whatever she was doing.

"Ita-chan… what's going on?" Mikoto asked as she looked around the kitchen. She spotted the broken plates in the trash can.

"Sakura asked for my assistance, mother. I will be joining you shortly." Itachi intoned as he looked up from the plate at his hands. "We will discuss this issue in full detail, later." Mikoto got the hint and nodded.

Dinner went off without a hitch much to the dismay of the red-haired girl sitting with her fiancée and his family. Itachi had finally joined then just before dinner was served and now… they were on dessert. Things weren't looking good for Karin's plan. Who was Sakura able to work through the handicap? Being down twenty-some plates should have stopped dinner service altogether.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I would like to thank my wife for putting together such a wonderful party and the chef for the excellent meal." Fugaku said from the podium. There was an applause from the crowd. Sakura had stepped out from the kitchen to see how things were going on when a spotlight was suddenly thrust upon her. "Ah, here she is now. Come up and say a few words, Haruno-san." Reluctantly, Sakura approached the stage.

"Thank you, Fugaku-san." Sakura smiled at the older man and nodded. "I hope you all enjoyed your meals; Mikoto-san had a hand in picking the perfect dish for the evening." Another round of applause broke out along with cheers. "Arigato. I would like to thank Mikoto-san for giving us the opportunity to be here tonight and thank all of you for showing up and devouring everything." That earned a chuckle from the crowd. She turned to Fugaku and gave another smile. "I hope you enjoy your retirement… now that you have the time to get that "To-Do-List" done."

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Mikoto called from her seat.

"Really quickly, I'd like to thank my Mr. Perfect. Without you, Itachi, we wouldn't have been able to avoid that little disaster. Well, I should really head back to the kitchen before my crew goes on strike for not helping with the clean up." Sakura waved and hurried off the stage, leaving everyone laughing in her wake.

Karin had been arrested before the night was through. She destroyed twenty-five plates at thirty-five buck a pop that's… 875 dollars she just threw on the floor. Safe to say that the engagement was off. Sakura decided not to press charges as long as Karin paid for a new set of plates. Things were looking up for Sakura as she packed up the last of her things in the car.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Itachi asked as he stepped out of the back kitchen. Sakura looked up with a shy smile.

"I'm not dressed for the occasion." She said as she looked herself over.

"After having someone arrested in the middle of father's speech, no one will mind your attire." He responded with a hand extended out for her. Sakura closed the trunk and took his hand.

"If you say so, Mr. Perfect."

**A/N**: Thanks for sticking with me. Please check out **"Fastforward"** and tell me what you think. Also, check out **"Akatsuki School for Troubled Youth"**, co-written by TheRoseandtheDagger and myself. It's super funny, you'll love it. Love you!! Oh, if you can name the song Sakura sings in the story... I will dedicate the final chapter to you! Ready.... GO!


	8. Chapter 8

Three Minutes

(**A/N**: Welcome to the final chapter. I know, I know… I'm sad too. Anyway, this chapter is a little special. I suggest you listen to _'In My Arms' _by _Plum_ while reading it. You'll understand better if you do. **As promised, this chapter is dedicated to The Reviewer Known As Name, Apple Juice and Candy Floss and NynaeveIshizu; for they have guess the song correctly. And a very special dedication to TheRoseandtheDagger because it's her birthday!** It may be late, but at least you got something nice. Enjoy the show. Oh, and I lied… this one is a kind of sequel to the last on. Because it didn't seem fair to just leave that one hanging.)

~xxx~

Blissfully married for three years, Itachi and Sakura enjoyed a little quiet time that seemed few and far between these days. With Itachi running off for duty at the police station and Sakura always at the restaurant, time with one another was very hard to come by. But when they did… it was not wasted. More often then not, one could find the pair at home when they weren't busy or at the Uchiha compound… helping Fugaku with that damn list.

And, would you believe it… Shisui got married?! In a rather strange turn of events, he met Ino at the party and the two just hit it off. They had married not six months after their meeting and had a child that Sakura found herself babysitting half the time. Oh, how Sakura wanted that. A child of her own but there hadn't been any time to sit down with her husband and talk about the prospect of children. And she knew he wanted children too. But as the time stretched since their wedding, the couple hardly had time for… _strenuous activities_.

Today though, Sakura was just not feeling well. There was a slight ach behind her eyes and her stomach protested almost violently whenever she even thought about food. Here she was, sitting in her office at the restaurant with her small trash can on her lap; even the smell of food made her stomach churn with upset. She felt positively miserable at the moment.

"Still sick, huh?" came a voice from the doorway. Sakura didn't look up, if she did… she would surely vomit.

"Damn flu won't go away!" she grumbled, feeling the urge to vomit grow. "Not again!" she hissed and bowed over the can. Ino was by her side, patting her back and whispering soothing words as her friend expelled her stomach contents for the fourth time in two hours.

"You should really go home honey. Sick people and food don't mix." Ino sighed as Sakura stopped heaving.

"Please… don't say the 'F' word around me." Sakura breathed as she sat back and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I know what your problem is." Ino said with a knowing smile. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh, really?" her sarcastic response came while she placed the trash can back on the floor. "How sure are you, anyway?"

Ino gave a tiny grin. "About fifty percent." A giggle slipped passed her lips as Ino rubbed the back of her neck. "Take the test Sakura. You do still have the ones I gave you?"

"I just had my period, Ino." Sakura snapped irritably. Her stomach gave an uncomfortable roll in reaction.

"Three percent of all woman still have their period in the first three months." The blonde responded, waving a finger at her friend like a teacher reciting the day's lesson. "You've been fighting this for two days now. Do I need to call your husband and tell him about my suspicions?" Sakura stilled, eyes wide.

"N-no… if this is what you think it is, I want to be the one to tell him." Green orbs met blue sapphire as understanding flowed between them.

"Do you need me to take you home?"

"Yeah… I think it's best I stayed down for a while."

~xxx~

Itachi sighed over his paperwork with a light frown. When was the last time he and Sakura sat down and had dinner together? He couldn't quite remember. But that was not the issue bothering him at the moment. He had heard Sakura in the middle of the night. It worried him that she was sick and still heading off to work when she should be resting. It's not like they needed the money nor did she really need to be at the restaurant all the time. Ino was perfectly capable of looking after things.

He glanced at the clock. Time seemed to move of it's own accord… slowly. It had only been a minute since he last looked and it was pissing him off. Itachi stood from his chair and decided that he would call it a day. Hey, he's the Chief now. He can do what ever he wants. Exiting his office, Itachi flung his suit jacket over his shoulder and headed for the elevators.

"Yo, Itachi! Where are you going?" Shisui called as he raced to catch his cousin. Itachi paused and turned to face Shisui as said man caught up.

"Sakura is sick. I'm going home." He stated and there was nothing anyone could say to stop him from doing so.

"Really? I didn't know that." The knucklehead said with a sheepish grin… one he wore when he was hiding something. "Well, you tell her I said to feel better soon."

"What are you hiding, Shisui?" Itachi asked flatly, straight to the point.

"W-what? Nothing, honest!" he defended as Itachi glared at him.

"You will tell me what you know, cousin or so help me…" he trailed off, taking on determined step forward. Shisui cowered and scurried away from Itachi.

"Nothing, I swear. On my daughter's life, I swear!"

"You're a very bad liar." Itachi commented, taking another step forward.

"Alright! I'll tell you… just please, don't kill me."

~xxx~

Sakura sat on the toilet seat as she read the instructions on the box. So damn complicated yet simple at the same time. It narrowed down to one simple phrase: if the strip turned blue that meant positive. So, why was she hesitating? Sakura sighed; she should have told Itachi what she was doing. She really needed him right now. But she couldn't just call him at work.

'_Hey Ita-kun, could you come home? I'm going to take a pregnancy test and I was wondering if you would hold my hand?' _

Yeah… that sounded so stupid the more she thought about it.

"Better take both, just in case." She whispered to herself. Without further delay, Sakura did as the instructions said then turned the timer to three minutes and set the tests on the counter.

Now sitting on the rim of the tub, Sakura clicked her tongue and tapped her foot. What if it was negative? Sakura slumped a little. All that worrying for nothing. She desperately wanted to have a child of her own with the man she loved. Itachi would be devastated if it came out negative. Sakura looked at the timer again.

Two minutes

But were they really ready for the next step in their lives. She thought so. Rolling her head back, Sakura smiled softly, remembering the way Itachi interacted with Akira, her neighbor's son.

_~Flashback~_

_Sakura sat on the back patio with her neighbors Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi, enjoying a cool glass of iced tea as a warm spring breeze whipped passed them. Akira ran around the backyard with his new puppy, laughing and carrying on without a care in the world. Chatting back and forth, the neighbors smiled fondly as the little boy cheered for joy as his puppy bounded away to retrieve the stick he threw._

"_He's gotten so big." Sakura smiled softly. At the time, she and Itachi were still dating while spending as much time together as possible._

"_That he has." Kurenai agreed with a warm, motherly smile. "Kira-chan starts school this fall." The boy was growing up so fast it seems. _

"_So where's this man of yours? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Asuma asked with a sly smirk. Sakura looked at her watch and frowned._

"_Itachi should be here soon." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Sakura gave a startled cry as strong arms wrapped around her from behind her. She turned to see Itachi smiling softly at her. "You scared me half to death, Tachi-kun!" she glared and playfully slapped his arm. "Thanks for the warning, Asuma-san."_

_He grinned. "My pleasure… literally!" _

"_Excuse me, mister?" the voice of a small child caught Itachi's attention. He turned to meet the chubby, grinning face of a raven-haired, red-eyed boy with a small dog at his side. "How's come you're so tall?" Akira asked, eyes shining with innocence and curiosity. Itachi knelt down to the boy's level, a soft smile on his lips._

"_Because I eat my vegetables." He answered, chuckling as the boy made a face._

"_Veggies are nasty!" Akira whined with a cute pout. _

"_That may be, but young boys like yourself need to eat them to grow up big and strong." Itachi supplied as his smile grew. Akira sighed, defeated._

"_Do I have to?" _

"_Yes. All big boys eat their vegetables."_

_Akira grinned. "I'm a big boy too, so I have to eat my vegetables!" and that's who they got Akira to eat the green stuff on his plate._

_~End Flashback~_

One minute

Well, if is was negative, they could always try again. Sakura could only imagine what Mikoto would say on Saturday if it turned out to be positive. The woman never shut up about wanting grandchildren, not that the couple minded. Sakura just wanted to complete Itachi's dream… as well as her own. They both new what they wanted and work hard to achieve it. But the 'baby making' issue posed some problems. They didn't have the time for intimacy and when they did, they were either too tired or they were interrupted. And the times they… did the deed, he would be called away for work or some idiot relative called.

"Is it really too much to ask for a little time for ourselves?!" she shouted to the tile walls of the bathroom. This was definitely the worst three minutes of her life.

-DING-

The timer went off. Sakura stared at the plastic bell ringer for a moment before she stood and looked at the tests. With a frown Sakura threw the box away. They were blue. The damn things were _BLUE_!! Storming her way out of the bathroom, she stopped… and ran back into the bathroom.

"They're blue… they're **BLUE**!!" she squealed and jumped up and down, much to the protest of her stomach.

~xxx~

Itachi sat at a red light with a growing from. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the restaurant.

"_Thank you for calling Haur's. This in Ino." _

"Is my wife available?" Itachi asked as he pressed on the gas.

"_Oh, actually… I just took her home. She didn't look so good." _Ino said into the receiver. Itachi bit back a growl.

"Why did you not call me?" he asked, his voice had gone deathly calm.

"_She asked me not to…?" _stop digging your grave, Ino! Itachi hung up the phone and steered his car in the direction of home. He was seriously going to talk to her about the secretive crap that was floating around and about what Shisui had told him.

_~Flashback~_

_Shisui led Itachi to his office and closed the door behind him. He fidgeted with the buttons of his suit._

"_Look… Sakura's been sick for a couple days, mostly in the morning and whenever she's around food, right?" _

"_Correct." Itachi answered, yet he was puzzled as to how he new that. Then again, Shisui was married to Sakura's best friend and they talked about everything. So, why hadn't she talked to him about what was going on?_

"_Ino and I believe Sakura's…" he trailed off, unsure if he should really tell his cousin or wait for Sakura to confirm their suspicions._

"_What?" Itachi asked, glaring at his cousin. "Anything that concerns my wife, concerns me." Shisui sighed at the words then nodded._

"_We think she's pregnant."_

_~End flashback~_

Itachi pulled into the driveway and parked his car. Steeling his resolve, he strode up the front walk and stepped through the front door only to stop. Sakura was yelling something he couldn't quit make out.

"Sakura, I'm home." He called, walking further into the house, pitching his briefcase onto the coffee table. Itachi could hear muffled footsteps from upstairs, she was running to meet him. He made his way to the base of the stairs as Sakura rushed down and pinned him with a fierce hug.

"Welcome home, Tachi-kun." She whispered happily into his chest. Itachi could do nothing but hold her as she giggled manically and squeezed the breath out of him.

"What's going on, Sakura?" he asked, making her look up at him.

"The most wonderful thing in the world, Tachi-kun." She paused, her smile growing wider. "I'm pregnant!"

He stared at her for a moment before his lips twitched upward, turning to a full blown grin as he scooped her up and laughed. He spun her around until she cried out for him to stop.

"I'll take that as a 'I'm so happy!'"

"Of course!" he said in turn before pulling her into a passionate kiss. When they separated, Itachi placed his forehead against hers, his smile more normal. "You have no idea how much this news means to me, aisai."

"Well, _aruji_, who's going to tell your mother she's expecting her first grandchild?" she asked as she closed her eyes and basked in happiness.

'_I take that back… those were the best three minutes of my life.'_

**A/N: Alright, that's it. It's finished. BAHHH… I'm crying! Ok, translations: aisai means beloved wife and aruji means husband. Don't forget to check out "Fastforward". Happy Birthday Rose! Hope you like your present!**


End file.
